Young justice AU
by aboyandhisstarship
Summary: Rip Hunter is sent back in time to prevent the world form ending. but he missed his mark and ends up 5 years too soon. he then joins the young justice team to prevent the end of the world (AU where Bart Allen doesn't go back in time instead its Rip Hunter because i'm a fanboy)
1. Chapter 1

Young justice au chapter 1

Rip Hunter was in his study aboard the Waverider when the voice of his artificial intelligence Gideon rang over the ships speakers

"Captain Hunter the council of time masters requires an audience with you." Rip hunter at just 16 years old was the youngest time master Captain but even in the short amount time he has policed time has proven himself reliable and talented.

"Right Gideon connect us to the council" Rip said as he sat down and waited for the communication form the time masters to go through a moment passed before a hologram of the head of the council of team masters appeared. The councilor wasted no time saying

"Captain Hunter an urgent matter has come to our attention. One that will massively affect the timeline even here at the vanishing point." Rip took a deep breath and exiled before saying

"What do you require me to do councilor?"

"Mount justice is the home of a squad of young budding superhero's sidekicks of the major members of the justice league the members of the superhero squad were, robin, aqua lad, kid flash, super boy, Artemis and Miss Martian are the founders of this team" Gideon said calmly her blue head floating above Rips desk in his study Rip asked

"Entry options…. I can't walk in there telling them I'm a time master form the future here to save the world." Gideon's blue head blinked before responding

"That information is unavailable and sadly due to the nature of the threat precise time jump to or within this era nearly impossible. I calculate a 98% chance of the time drive burning out upon completion of the jump making this a one way trip." Rip sighed the council told him the risks but Rip knew he had to do it or. Well he didn't really want to think about the alterative.

"Give me the worst case scenario if we make the time jump by how far can we miss our coordinates?" Rip asked his AI'

"Worst case scenario we would arrive seven years earlier then we wanted" Rip sighed before grabbing his duster and walking onto the bridge and sitting in the captain's chair and calling out

"Gideon set a course for Happy harbor 2015 AD" Rip then threw a lever and time ship left on its fateful voyage

Rip hunter groaned and held his head in his hands hoping that the temporal migraine would despite soon. Once his head was clear enough he called

"Gideon Status!" a moment later the bald blue avatar appeared and gave the report

"All systems with the exception of the time drive are working perfectly Captain. Unfortunately the time drive burned up after we left the time stream and is beyond my capability to repair" Rip swore quietly before asking the next question

"Gideon did we make it are we on time?" Gideon's face was grim when she answered

"Yes we are on time Captain but we missed the mark" Rip sat against chair defeated and asked quietly

"By how much Gideon?" the AI calmly answered

"5 years 4 months and 27 days Captain" Rip sighed before reigning himself in like he was trained

"Ok Gideon what exactly do I do now?" the AI paused before pulling up a newspaper article stating

"The future remains unchanged Captain" Rip exhaled and looked at the headline before sighing and asking

"Gideon find me an opening looks like I'm joining the superhero's"


	2. Rip Joins the team

Young justice au chapter 2:

Shipping yard Gotham city:

Robin ran ducked for cover throwing an explosive over his shoulder at the gradually advancing robot that simply shook off the blow.

"We need to retreat" Aqua lad said over telepathic communication with the team. Just then a blue energy bolt went flying past the team's heads and stuck the robot which exploded into multiple pieces the team whipped around to see a teenager wearing an old west style duster and carrying a blue glowing 6 shooter standing on top of a shipping crate.

"Who is he?" Artemis asked through the team's telepathic link. As if to answer the question the man in the duster holstered his gun and out his hands up in the air saying

"Hello my name is Rip Hunter and I think I might be lost."

Mount Justice:

"so your telling me you're a cop form the future!?" Wally said disbelief in his voice as they listened to Rip's debriefed of who he is.

"In about 250 the justice league unites with the UN to create an ideal world government. I am or will be a member of this defense force chasing a criminal named Gump before A rift in time and space opened up swallowing me" Robin interjected

"How did you know it was a rift or even where you were" Rip smiled at the question and turned his ring to face the inside of his palm before saying

"this is Gideon" as the blue holographic avatar appeared and said

"hello I'm an interactive artificial intelligence named Gideon" Rip carried on his story

"So I feel thorough the rift and wound up in rural New York State. Gideon advised me that my only course to action was to contact league members. So she scanned state wide data until she locked on your fight and well you know the rest." After this Rip sat back as the time looked shocked for a moment no one asking any questions until the zeta tubes lit up announcing batman's arrival

"Batman" aqua lad said in greeting to league member.

"So this is the new guy form the future?" Batman said looking at Rip Hunter before asking

"So do you want the Leagues help getting home?" Rip ran his hands thorough his hair

"I wish it were that easy sir. Uh well Gideon can explain it better than me" the blue avatar appeared yet again addressing Batman

"Any attempt to return myself or Captain Hunter to our original time line has a 99% chance of tiring a hole in the space time continuum. This century simply doesn't half the resources or technology to return is without destroying the universe." Batman frowned at said

"if you can't be sent home then what exactly is it can the league help you with." Rip smiled and said

"giving me a purpose sir I may never be able to see home again but if I can fight the good fight and help those in need then I'm not going to sit back and let people get hurt" batman nodded

"A noble attitude however you are two young to join the justice league however aqua lad if you want I'm sure Mr. Hunter would be a good addition" aqua lad paused for a moment before saying

"We will include him on a trial basis to see if he fits well within the team" Rip smiled broadly saying

"You regret this sir" aqua lad shook his head saying

"no need to call me sir captain hunter we are equals here." Rip smiled broader saying

"well it's a pleasure to work with you all" as conversation broke up and people mangled among themselves for a while before Miss Martian or Megan showed Rip to his room on base.

"Thanks a lot Megan I know I already said but I'm really happy to be here" Megan gave a happy smile as she closed the door. As soon as the door was closed and locked Rip took off his jacket laying it on the chair in front of the small desk sighing before saying

"Gideon show me the future" holding out his palm the newspaper article appeared as Gideon said

"The future remains unchanged Captain" The weary time master lay on his bed starring at the ceiling asking

"Gideon do you think they believed me?" the bald blue AI avatar appeared answering

"Unknown. However I'm willing to bet that batman and Robin suspect that your story isn't entirely truthful." Rip chuckled kicking off his shoes

"Gideon be honest with me do you think lying my way in was the best way to go?" Gideon blinked before answering

"You know I follow your orders to the letter captain" at that Rip burst out laughing

"Sure unless your mad at me then you blast toxic by Britany spears 23 hours a day" The AI hologram smiled slightly before saying

"honestly Rip the fate of the world lies in the balance and odds are they wouldn't have believed and trusted you if you were completely up front this way you gain there that when the truth is revealed they will actually listen to you." Rip lay down in the bed and turning off the lights leaving only the faint glow of the AI to light the room

"And what about when they find out I lied to them form the start Gideon?" Gideon smiled before shutting down her avatar speaking only in her captain's mind

"They will forgive you captain… they have to" Rip then fell asleep he had a big day ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Young justice au chapter 3

"Anyway that's how we took out the injustice league and saved the day" Wally west casually boasted. He was sitting on a coach in the rec room of the cave. Rip Hunter was half listening and half talking to Gideon while on the coach on the other side of the room Artemis rolled her eyes and occasionally added a comment questioning Wally's boasts.

"BUT I'm sure you already knew all that. Heck I bet the adventures of Kid Flash are mandatory learning in the future!" he leaned back against the back of the coach and put his arms behind his head looking at Rip expectantly.

"Well uh I really can't say… you know not wanting to destroy the timeline and all that" Rip stammered but Wally didn't let up

"Come on Rip you have no reason to hide the truth" before winking casually and Artemis made a disgusted noise and the two launched into a heated debate about something allowing Rip to escape back to his room. Closing the door and locking it Rip sighed Kid flash really had no idea what was coming.

"Gideon show me the future" the time master said half heartedly

"The future remains unchanged captain" the AI responded displaying the all too familiar newspaper headline.

"Of course it does" Rip said with a sigh before asking

"Gideon begin a log entry for me please" the newspaper article disappeared and was replaced by the future version of a word document and Rip begin to speak and Gideon recorded

"Captain Hunters log 13 days after joining Young Justice. My integration into the team is going smoothly… well about as smoothly as can be expected after the apparent betrayal of red tornado against the team. Sadly as a result of this both Super boy and Aqua lad have been weary of me. However the rest of the team seems to trust me and dare I say I'm making friends…" rip sighed and said

"Gideon delete last line" he shook his head as he imagined the time masters shocked and appalled at him making friends… can't have that he thought bitterly before carrying on

"the last few days have been nothing but training which is good it helps build trust between the team and myself and helps me hone my skills in regrade to what the rest of the team is capable of…as it stands… the future remains the same" rip finished running a hand through his hair

"Gideon end log and prep it to be sent to the time masters." Before shaking his head and heading back outside black canary should be there soon to oversee the training and he didn't want to be late.

"I don't trust him" Super Boy said as he watched Rip Hunter slip away as Wally and Artemis argument grew in absurdity.

"I understand what it is your saying super boy I was weary of him when he first joined us but he had proven himself an asset several times in the few weeks he has been here." Aqua lad responded

"I just want to know where he goes" robin said appearing next to the pair much to both of their surprise.

"Where he goes?" Super Boy asked confused Robin nodded

"Yea he tends to disappear and leave the base. I wonder where he goes" Super Boy clinched his fist

"He's selling us out!" Aqua Lad put a restraining hand on Super Boys shoulder.

"We don't know where it is Captain Hunter goes but we can't assume the worst" super boy sighed

"Well how exactly are we going to find out?" just then the Zeta tube lit up and announced Black Canary's arrival. The team quickly gathered and got ready for hand to hand training. Robin noticed Rip cracking a joke and taking off his duster laying it against a chair before getting ready to fight Artemis. Robin smiled playing with a small tracking device in his hand.

"You all did very well today… good job" Black canary said to the group tired yet satisfied teens. Robin smiled as he saw Rip put his duster back on before Gideon turned on

"Captain Hunter there's a urgent matter" Rip smiled at the group as he walked away talking to Gideon Robin grinned pulling the hologram with the active tracker in the good captains jacket.

"Alright Gideon what's going on?" Rip said closing the door to his room

"There is a problem with the timeline" Rip rolled his eyes before sarcastically saying

"Aside from the one that we are to solve to begin with?" Gideon's avatar narrowed her eyes at him

"Sorry… too much time with wally" Rip said with a fake cough to break awkward silence

"The problem at hand is that North Cardoza, has developed technology to detect cloaked Martian ships" Gideon replied still apparently slightly annoyed at her captains antics. Rip looked shocked

"What that tech wont exist for another 20 years!" Gideon's avatar nodded

"Hence the concern captain." Rip nodded

"Ok do you know where they are developing this tech?" Gideon nodded again

"Alright prep the Waverider Lets take care of this"

Later that night:

"Alright Captain Hunter is on the move" Robin communicated to the team over telepathy

"Follow him but remain discreet" Aqua Lad responded to the team acknowledgements

"I'm out side of his room now" Miss Martian said floating invisibly a moment later the door opened revealing Captain Hunter. Megan held her breath hoping he wouldn't notice. The captain looked around for moment before whispering

"Gideon are we in the clear?" the blue head of the captains AI appeared saying

"We are free to go Captain the rest of the team are either in bed or out of the base." The Captain nodded and made his way out of the base followed closely be Megan until he was on the outskirts of happy harbor net to an old faded fence with a no trespassing sign the captain looked around before quickly pulling a loose board and moving past the fence

"He is in the junkyard!" Miss Martian informed her team

"I see Him. What's he doing here?" just then Rip reached into his duster and pulled out a small object that looked like a remote he then pressed a button then a ship turned visible it was probably twice the size of the bioship just then the side of the ship unfolded to reveal doors Rip stepped inside and then the doors closed and the ship took off turning invisible again.

"What the!?" Wally exclaimed the rest of the team matching his reaction

"Where do you think he's going" Miss Martian asked worry in her voice

"Probably to sell our secrets to the highest bidder" Super Boy said clenching his fists

"I wouldn't be so sure" Robin said pulling up a holographic map where Rip was still being tracked

"Looks like he's landing in North Cardoza… why would he go there?" Robin asked out loud

"North Cardoza isn't exactly best friends with league" Artemis pointed out

"True. But there also fervent isolationists they want nothing to do with the league or any transnational body preferring instead to handle themselves. They wouldn't want to buy league secrets and jeopardize that isolation" Aqua Lad countered

"I say we follow him and figure what he is up to!" Super boy said and the rest of the team nodded and went off to get the Bio ship

35 minutes later:

"Well this has gone wrong!" Wally West yelled to his team as he zoomed by punching one of the armed guards who was going to attack Artemis

"I almost have the doors open!" Robin said as he frantically tried to hack the door open

"Come out with your hands above your hand and you will not be harmed!" a solider holding a very large gun called to the team. Just then a door opened and the familiar figure of Rip Hunter left the lab Robin was trying to hack into

"Well this is just great!"Rip yelled annoyed and pulled out a odd device aiming it at the solders and pulling the trigger there was a flash as if he just took a picture and all the solders fell down. Rip helped up aqua lad and the rest of the team and ignored there annoyed looks.

"alright you have questions and I will answer the but after we escape I wiped there memoires so they will wake up in about an hour with a massive headache. But I still don't want to be here when they do!" Aqua lad responded

"We are holding you to that Captain hunter everyone back to the Bioship!" Rip ran his hands through his hair and said

"Yea we can't use the bioship they will be able to track it follow me" before leading the team down a short hallway onto the roof of the building where he pulled out the same remote as before and escorted the team onboard the ship

"Gideon get us out of here!" Rip called as soon as the team was on board

"Now you have que…" before Rip could answer Super Boy Punched him in the gut causing the Captain to keel over

"You lied to us!" Super Boy yelled then the ships lights turned red and Gideon's voice could heard

"Threat to the captain located defensive protocol engaged" before anything could happen Rip stumbled to his feet and said

"Gideon stop!" the lights turned back to their normal shade of blue as the team looked slightly worried the captain spoke barley above a whisper to no one

"They have a right to be angry" Gideon's voice echoed over the ships intercom

"They should at least here your explanation before attacking you" Gideon shot back voice full of venom

"yes about this explanation" Artemis said anger in her voice

"Right… what I told was a lie… well not totally I am a Cop form the future but not a member of the justice league… I'm a time master it's my duty to protect the time line against any threats. Something happens in the future. Now I can't tell you what… not yet" Rip said trying to stave off here anger

" the reason why I can't tell you is because it would ruin your lives the timeline and cause something worse to happen in your attempt to avoid it." Aqua lad responded

"if this is the case then we are you joining us now instead in the future where the danger is" Rip sighed

"I tried but unfortunately due to the… nature of the threat the timeline is this century is… unstable so I arrived too early." Megan jumped in worriedly

"How early?" Rip ran his hand through his hair again looking at the expect faces of his new team

"A little over 5 years" Super Boy thundered

"And what you were going to lie to us that whole time!?" Rip replied

"No! I was planning on telling all of you this farther down the line when we had grown strong as a team and you were more likely to believe me." The looked away doubtfully

"what would have said if I Appeared out of nowhere saying that I'm a time master form the future here to save the world form an impending threat of course I can't tell you what exactly the threat is." Rip looked to all of them who looked a little guilty

"You were all already reeling from what happened with red tornado then all of a sudden that happens. Come on best outcome you don't even give me the time of day thinking I'm either mole or a crazy worse case scenario I get dumped in Arkham" Wally sighed

"I'll admit I probably wouldn't have believed the story" slowly the rest of the team came to that same conclusion

"You did lie to us Captain Hunter" Aqua lad finally said

"Listen how about I help show you I'm on the up and up?" Wally looked shocked

"I thought you can't show us the future" Rip smiled as the team worked towards the bridge

"I can't show you the critical event that brought me here but I can show you this" Rip said pulling a newspaper article form a week into the future the headline read

" _Young justice battle deadly robots!"_ Super boy asked

"So what exactly does this prove?" Rip simply smiled and said

"Listen if you want to find Red Tornado talk to Amazo… I can't tell you much more just don't give up on Red Tornado" Robin shook his head

"Why can you tell us this but not about what's coming?" Rip Sighed and bit his lip for a second before saying

"Time doesn't work the way media portrays it. You have heard of the butterfly effect right? Well forget it. It doesn't matter in time travel… well not entirely you see time is like a highway with nothing but blank road but every once in a while there are intersections Still points in time that can be pushed one way or another to effect the time line. The Second World War is probably one of the biggest Still points in time. A Still point means it's something that happens always in one form or another in every time line. However still points are only something big and noteworthy so inspite what media has taught you having toast instead of cereal for breakfast will not change the course of history. And me helping you find red tornado... But not telling you exactly where he is because that would cause a whole other host of problem's... will have very little impact on the course of history" the team paused before wally shouted

"That is soo cool" Gideon's voice came over the speakers

"The Bioship has been retrieved and we are on our way back" Rip smiled at the ceiling

"Thank you Gideon… and guys look for what it's worth I'm sorry for lying to all of you if you don't want to be here anymore I understand and I will come back when the time is better if you want. But I meant what I said when I told you guys how happy I was to work with you all your hero's the kind that help people… the council of time masters forbids having attachments but I like working with you all and if you're willing and I'd to keep working with you all. Full discloser of anything I know…unless it would cause the universe to explode…" the team looked at each other before looking at Aqua Lad who nodded clearly having had a telepathic conversation

"We have all had secrets and made mistake's it shows strength to own up to them and ask for forgiveness an aspect I admire. And Captain Hunter a man of your skills and knowledge will be invaluable to the team. so we have agreed to let you stay on but please do not lie to us again" Aqua lad put some steel into the last sentence but Rip just nodded saying

"I won't" the team nodded and left to hop on the Bioship back to Mount Justice once they were gone Rip said with hope in his voice

"Gideon show me the future" The newspaper article appeared and Gideon responded

"The future remains unchanged Captain" Rip chuckled as the Waverider sat down in the Junk yard

"For now Gideon" Rip said smiling at Mount Justice

"For now"


	4. Chapter 4

Young justice chapter 4:

"Are you sure about this?" Megan said looking around nervously at Wally and Artemis

"Come on babe you're telling me you don't want to know? You're not even the least bit curious?" Wally said filtering his eye lashes into a fake pout

"Yes… I… of course I've wondered but shouldn't we at least ask Rip first?" Artemis grimaced

"He lied to us about being a Time master it's the least he can do" Wally just smiled

"Come on it will be fun!" before pushing open the door to Rip Hunters bedroom

"Are you sure you weren't seeing things?" Artemis asked

"Yes I'm sure… ahh here it Is" Wally then held up a gray object that looked a bit like a tablet but it was slightly longer and wider and at the bottom was a small circle

"Now the way Rip explained it to Kladaur was you put your hand over here and…" As Wally gently put his hand on the circle the Tablet lit up and Gideon's blue avatar appeared making the team jump

"Good afternoon Wally West. You have activated the emergency Interface what is the nature of the Emergency" Wally stuttered for moment but Artemis was able to jump in

"There is no emergency per say Gideon we just need information…" Gideon's avatar blinked

"What is the nature of the information you desire?" Wally took back over saying

"uhh historical records?" Wally asked with hope in his voice

"Of what individual or time period?" Wally grew in confidence saying

"Kid flash, 21st century…please?" Gideon blinked her avatar visibly annoyed

"Walter West I will not provide you with any information about your future and ruin the timeline…the nerve!" Gideon thundered angrily causing the teens to take a step back

"DO NOT ACTIVATE THIS INTERFACE UNLESS THERE IS AN EMERGENCY!" Gideon yelled her artificial voice amplifying the words

"uhhh yes ma'am" Artemis said grabbing a wide-eyed Wally and Megan before hauling out of the room as Gideon sighed turning the interface off

 **1 hour later**

 _Recognized Rip Hunter CR-42_

The three teens tried to take a deep breath and play it cool as the time traveler returned from getting sighed up for school. He entered and gave a curt nod to Robin Aqua Lad and Super Boy before asking loudly

"Hey Robin, Kalder and Connor I need to have a… conversation with these three" he said looking at the guilty looking people on the couch

"I'm not leaving you alone with Megan" Super Boy said clenching his fist Rip just smiled

"If you guys want to stay feel free you should probably hear this to" before walking over to the three and having seat staring at them with a look of disappointment. Miss Martian was about to say something before being stopped by Rip who said

"save your apologies, I get it its human nature to wonder about the future and I show up offering you a chance to see it… but that terminal is for emergency's not to be used willy-Nilly and It can't be used to ask questions about the future." The team looked down embarrassed and Rip softened

"Trust me knowing what happens next ruins the development and the friendships along the way it will cause you to rush into things to make the future happen before they are ready to occur. Just remember the future is yours don't read about live it…and also" he turned his ring towards his palm making the angry face of Gideon appear

"You should really apologize for trying to use Gideon like that" The teens shifted in their seats for a moment before Wally spoke up

"Gideon I'm sorry I tried to use you to learn about the future it just was so tempting you know but that isn't an excuse and I'm sorry" soon the sentiments were echoed by both Artemis and Miss Martian Gideon smiled saying

"It's alright just don't let it happen again" before her avatar disappeared and Rip stood up mood suddenly brightened

"Who's hungry?" before strolling over to the kitchen the topic changed entirely

 **Later that day:**

The days training had just ended when the Zeta tubes lit up announcing the arrival of Zatara who paused briefly at a console which then announced the arrival of Zatanna Rip Looked shocked when he saw Zatara

"uhh Gideon is that who I think it is?" The Blue avatar appeared and said

"It appears so Captain Hunter however it appears that he has yet to meet us at this point in his timeline." Rip sighed grabbing his duster and gathering with the others as Robin interrupted Megan's attempt to introduce herself

"I'm robin this is Wally, Artemis, Connor Kladaur and Rip" Zatanna responded

"Nice to meet all of you" then the team linked minds and begin to argue about red tornado before Zatanna but in

"Wait are you guys having a telepathic conversation? because I'm not sure if that was really cool or rude." Super boy sighed

"Fine we were talking about red tornado it's been weeks and the league hasn't found him" Black canary sighed

"Red tornado was one of us and batman has made finding him our highest priority" Zatara awkwardly stepped in

"What don't you show Zatanna around?" the team nodded before sending captain marvel to play with the dog

"We not going on a tour are we?" Zatanna asked Kalduar

"Captain Hunter was already nice enough to provide us with a lead on how to find tornado" Zatanna looked surprised at the man in the duster who looked at his feet before Robin added

"He's form the future" Before Zatanna could react to this news Super Boy asked

"What about her" Robin responded

"I'm sure she won't tell" Zatanna smiled

"I can't tell if you kidnap me" and Artemis laughed saying

"Oh you're going to fit in great" the team the turned to Rip asking

"Are you coming Captain Hunter?" Rip sighed saying

"I would except I can't involve myself any farther in this sorry" the team shrugged and headed for the Bio Ship as Rip headed for his room entering and closing the door he turned his ring to face his palm before saying

"Gideon show me the future" the Newspaper article appeared unchanged

"The future remains unchanged" Gideon responded Rip sighed

"I'm starting to wonder if that is always going to be the case" Gideon's avatar smiled

"Rip with your help and this team the future will be put right you will see" Rip chuckled digging through a chest of things before finding a small tightly bound package it had writing on it that read

 _To Zatanna when the day comes… Dad_

"I really hope so Gideon… I really do." Rip said before sighing and hiding the Package again.


	5. Chapter 5

Young justice chapter 5:

"Red Tornado to cave I fear I may be the only member of the league re-"before the android could finish the transmission cut off with the buzz of the alien weaponry Super Boy asked

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Aqua Lad put a determined expression on his face and responded

"We fight back!" Wally stepped up asking

"How? The league had power houses way stronger than any of us!" Just then the silent until that point Rip Hunter spoke up

"Gideon scan the enemy vessel and match it against historical databases. Find a weakness" The team perked up at this as Gideon's Blue head appeared before responding

"Inquiry complete Captain. The enemy Vassal appears to be made up of 42 different alien space ship components all of which the justice league has encountered before with the exception of the power plant which is a bigger scale of version of the power core of the Waverider." Rip looked shocked and the rest of the team looked confused at Rips reaction. Noticing there confused faces he clarified

"My ship is form the future as are it's defensive systems so I should be able to wipe the floor with anything this century can throw at me except for the fact that this ship has a power source form my time… meaning that it's defensive systems are on par with the Waverider if not more powerful" the team seemed disappointed until Robin detected something on the satellite feed he was looking at,

"What is that vessel doing there all alone?" Aqua Lad asked

"Looking like it's headed for superman's fortress of solitude! The power source must be drawing it there!" Robin Responded

"This is our chance we take apart this ship and build new ones Blow these ugly aliens up with their own tech!" Wally yelled Artemis cleared her throat and crossed her arm's before saying

"Uhh Wally Martian and Kryptonian in the house" Wally ran his hand through his hair awkwardly before responding

"Not that all aliens are ugly…" thankfully Wally was saved by his awkward babbles by Aqua Lad who ordered everyone to move out.

Antarctica Home of Superman's fortress of solitude:

The team creped along an icy cove not far from the entrance to superman's fortress.

"There it is!" Aqua lad communicated to the team while pointing at the vessel sitting alone in the clearing. Artemis fired a gel hardening arrow at the ship before proclaiming

"Hostiles are locked inside" Gideon's voice rang out

"all non-terrestrial com signals have been blocked" The team let out a brief sigh of relief before Aqua lad ordered

"Super Boy! Robin!" the two hero's jumped up out of cover and carefully approached the ship

"Alright power coupling are… here… here and here" Robin said pointing to the areas in question Super Boy ripped the gun off the vessel only for a smaller weapon to emerge. Wolf saw the weapon before anyone else and was able to dive in front of the beam before it stuck Super Boy disintegrating him in the process

"Wolf!" Miss Martian yelled mentally before Super Boy raised a calming hand

"It's alright there is nothing to be done for him now let's get this gun online" Super Boy then carried the weapon to the Bio Ship where Miss Martian begin to integrate it into the vessel Then Gideon's blue Avatar appeared and said

"Captain we have been detected. There is an enemy vessel on the way" Rip Sighed pulling out his gun and asked the AI

"How long until the ship gets here Gideon?" Gideon's avatar was replaced by a Map Showing the team with Blue arrows and the approaching vessel with a red arrow

"The enemy Ship will be here in 45 seconds Captain." Hearing that Aqua Lad said

"Miss Martian we need that Cannon!" just then the Ship buzzed overhead. Rip took a pot shoot at it but missed the ship

"It's not ready yet!" Miss Martian said with urgency in her voice just then Artemis voice rang in

"Just go! I'll be right behind you" and she loosed and arrow that hit the vessel causing it to crash into the icy water. However it got off a single shot which hit the archer disintegrating her. Both Wally and Miss Martian yelled in shock and fear before Kaldur said

"Everyone aboard the bioship I will be right behind you!" before storming out unleashing a rip tide that destroyed the enemy ship before boarding the Bio Ship

Aboard the bio ship:

"There dead every single last one of these aliens if it's the last thing I do!" Wally said pounding the console with every word. The rest of the team were only half listening however as Miss Martian Cried and everyone else seemed lost in their own guilt ridden thought's until Gideon's avatar appeared and rip asked glumly

"Gideon show me the future" the rest of the team were taken out of their own thought's for moment at this request the blue avatar spluttered

"Captain Do you really want to do this now…" rip sighed and responded

"Thanks Gideon but yes I do… Show me" The AI hesitated for a moment before saying

"No data available captain" Rip looked angry

"Gideon I said it's ok… you can show me the future" Gideon's avatar narrowed its eyes at Rip

"I'm sorry captain but there are no records past October 23 2010" Wally hearing this yelled

"What do you mean no Records your form the future you're here…!" Rip sighed

"Listen Time is like cement it takes time to harden…. Meaning any changes to the timeline take time to take effect… there is still hope." Robin Nodded

"So your saying that the future… or no future isn't locked in yet" Rip nodded

"Exactly" The team smiled slightly encouraged before Miss Martian asked Aqua Lad

"So back to the cave?" Aqua lad shock his head

"No to the hall of justice we need to show the world that there still are heroes"

Washington DC, the hall of justice:

The Bio ship was invisible and on a fast approach before the bottom opened up allowing Super Boy to jump onto one of the enemy vessels to cause it to crash.

The Bio ship the replaced the fallen Alien ship in the formation before firing the cannon destroying the enemy ships. Cheers rang out among the assembled solders as the Bio Ship landed and older greying army man stepped forward saying

"My name is General Wade EIling and you have no idea how happy I am to see you…whoever you are" Aqua Lad nodded before responding

"I am Aqua Lad of the justice league… my team will help you get as many of these cannons as we can before going on the offensive" The General nodded his thanks as the team entered the hall of justice to see the place trashed with rubble everywhere after a moment Miss Martian started crying and then flying towards the rubble of Martian man hunters statue lifting up and throwing a piece to reveal her still alive Uncle.

"Uncle J'onn!" she cried aloud and flew directly towards him before being stopped by Aqua Lad who said

"Miss Martian wait… check his minds make sure it's really him!" after a moment the still crying Miss Martian said

"It's him…it's him!" The team gathered around before Super Boy asked aloud

"How are you still alive we saw you superman the whole league die!" J'onn responded grasping his head

"I don't remember" Miss Martian said

"Maybe you were density shifting when the beam hit you!?" J'onn responded

"Maybe, my mind is too clouded to say for certain" then Wally exclaimed loudly

"HELLO WALLY!" before sprinting out of the hall towards one of the down ships once he got there he pulled up the cannon firing energy and pointed at it excitedly saying

"See the cannon runes off of Zeta beams.. The same type used in our Zeta tubes these cannons don't disintegrate they teleport!" Wally then slapped Robin hard on the shoulder while the rest of the team looked on in disbelief before Gideon's avatar popped up saying

"Warning incoming enemy ships detected!" Rip looked at the avatar before saying

"How many Gideon?" The Ai pulled up the map showing hundreds of red arrows as she responded

"165...175… the number is increasing captain!" Rip's toon took on additional urgency as the team reentered the hall of justice just as the enemy ships arrived opening fire on the crew and hitting a solder and cutting off the teams escape back to the Bio Ship

"Were trapped!" the general Yelled before Aqua Lad responded

"Maybe not!" before leading the team and the solders to the Zeta tubes and asking J'onn to authorize everyone to use them. Rip dove for cover pulling out his blue glowing six shooter and firing at the alien's hitting one of the ships while yelling

"Guys hurry up" Just then the Alien vessel locked onto and was about to disintegrate Miss Martian. However Rip was faster and dove in front of the beam taking the blast and allowing Miss Martian to escape but being disintegrated in the process.

Super boy grabbed a young solder and shoved him into the Zeta tubes before following suit leaving just the solders Aqua Lad and the Martian man hunter in the hall

The tube activated and the remaining solders were disintegrated Aqua Lad throw J'onn into the tube while saying

"They need you more than me!" before being hit by the blast and disintegrated

Mount Justice:

"Our Next mission is clear! If we really think that people are being kidnapped" robin started before kid flash interrupted

"And we do!" robin sighed before saying before carrying on saying

"Then the only logical place for them to be held is here" Robin pulled up a picture of the mother ship saying.

"Aboard the mothership hovering above Small Ville… now Super Boy you're going to go out there and make a lot of noise and draw them out" Miss Martian protested saying

"Super Boy no, you can't he's sending you to be a sacrifice Aqua Lad would never do this!" Robin sighed and said

"No Aqua Lad would sacrifice himself leaving us without our leader!" Super Boy responded

"It's alright Megan it's what superman would do" Wally jumped in saying

"don't worry if anything goes wrong we will just rescue him along with Artemis… and Aqua Lad and Rip and everyone else" Robin Looked before saying

"Alright it's settled then get ready for a broadcast when need to prepare the world." Before he quietly slipped away towards Rip's room and carefully pulled out the slivery tablet and placed his hand over the circle before the Blue avatar appeared and said

"Good evening robin." The boy wonder grimaced and said

"I wish Gideon." Blue avatar blinked sadly for moment before asking

"What can I help you with?" Robin sighed and said

"I Need Blue print of the Alien mothership, where the power core is… and what it would take to blow it up"

Small Ville, Alien mothership 1 hour later:

"You knew the whole time… this is what we came for" Wally West said quietly as he looked at Robin carefully planting the explosives where Gideon told him to

"Alright we have four minutes" Robin said as the timer started counting down on the bombs just then the enemy's arrived pining them down and sealing the doors

"Man hunter, Miss Martian get out of here we will be right behind you!" the aliens managed to escape right before the mother ship exploded taking Kid Flash and Robin with it Miss Martian burst into tears as her uncle went to confront her.

"Don't tell me it was worth the price… not this time… not now" her mourning was interrupted by a second massive mothership Miss Martian panicked screaming

"We have to get out of here!" her Uncle responded coldly

"No" before shifting his arm's density and showing it into Miss Martian's chest and directly through her heart killing her.

Rip Hunter woke up with a terrible head Ache Rolling off the slab thing he was lying on and hitting the floor with a loud thud. Rip groaned as tried to get his barring distantly hearing Miss Martian Yell in shock and glee

"You're alive!" Rip rubbed his eyes and asked

"Gideon, what's going on?" the blue AI appeared and said

"I'm to see you have recovered from your Coma Captain Hunter" Rip looked confused as he forced himself to his feet

"Coma? what are you talking about Gideon?" Rip said this loud enough that the entire room took notice and Batman stepped up to clarify

"Do none of you remember? The training exercise all of you were linked and put into a training exercise. Sadly what you were not aware of was that it was a train for failure exercise everything would go wrong. However you were aware the whole time that nothing was real… however that changed when Artemis died" Batman said looking at the archer in question J'onn stepped in at this point saying

"When Artemis passed M'gann became writhe with guilt even though her conscious mind knew it wasn't real her unconscious mind could not make that distinction and seized control of the scenario so completely we could not abort. Even Artemis who should have awaked upon her death was so convinced that she had died that she slipped into a coma." The Martian stopped at the teams shocked expressions before carrying on

"I knew the only way to end this scenario was to gain control form within so I entered in the scenario. Only to be overwhelmed by the collective emotion of the team. However only after the demise of the entire team was I able to recall my purpose there which was to shock M'gann out of the Scenario… I am so sorry I had no idea that a training exercise could go so wrong " The team went into different states of shock and sadness Rip stormed off to his room and slammed the door barely checking to see if the coast is clear before saying

"Gideon show me the future!" The Ai displayed the newspaper headline reading

 _Earth Annexed, justice league disbanded_

Gideon responded "the future remains unchanged Captain" Rip sighed and replied

"At least it's better than the alternative" before shuddering and leaving back into the main area where the time milled about aimlessly in silence

Later that day:

Black Canary had her work cut out for her the exercise had left the team traumatized. So she had begun counseling with the team. So far the reactions had been mixed but all with the exception of Super Boy, who had stormed off, had cooperated and had been willing to try and talk to her however she still had one more team member left to speak to.

"Ah Captain Hunter" Black Canary said trying her best to seem friendly. The time traveler looked like he was reconsidering this and making a break for the door when the avatar of his AI appeared and gave him an unimpressed expression at his attempt to escape.

"Fine Gideon!" The young time traveler said with a mopey expression before taking a seat across form Black Canary pausing for a second before saying

"I'm fine really…" Rip trailed off As Dinah pursed her lips together and said

"If you're so fine then why are you here?" Rip sighed before scowling at his still active AI

"Because SOMEONE" Rip said glaring pointedly at the floating Blue head "thinks I need to talk to someone" Black Canary responded

"And you believe that you don't need to talk to anyone?" Rip simply frowned and responded

"I'm a Time Master… I was trained and told constantly throughout my training to have no attachment's no family no friends no nothing. The closer thing to friends we are allowed to have is our AI." Dinah simply responded

"If you have no connection to anyone except Gideon why do you think she asked you to come see me?" Rip sighed loudly before answering

"Because she knows I'm slipping, I've made friends on this team even though I'm not supposed to." Dinah remained passive in appearance but in her mind she was cheering this breakthrough with the stony Time Master

"so you were upset at the loss of your friends?" Rip frowned before saying

"This isn't the first time I've seen them die" Rip let out a weak chuckle at her shocked expression "I'm form the future remember… more then that I travel through time. I've seen the rise and fall of man of steel and dark knight's I've even been to your grave once…" Black Canary looked yet again surprised Rip sighed saying

"No Gideon didn't ask me to come here because I felt sad about my friend's demise… I've seen it before and will again…she's worried about how well I'm taking it" Rip scoffed at him-self

"I remember when I was first recruited into the Time Masters. They told me that being a Time Master is the loneliest path in the universe. But now I have friends people who care about me… but I know how there story ends where they were born and where they will die… who they will love and who they will hate… and it's burning me up inside Because they smile so full of life but for me…. They have been dead for centuries… there fixed points in time running towards there end and not even knowing it…" Black Canary pursed her lips and asked

"Maybe instead of pushing them away, why don't you tell them this and show them you care." Rip ran his hand through his hair

"I would if I could but no Attachments if I get to close to this team say the wrong thing… well…do you remember 5 years ago? The joker planted an atomic bomb and planned on destroying metropolis? I would be surprised if you did, it was an incident the league solved… except in the original timeline when they didn't… It was my first ever mission, the bomb blew and Superman went insane and become a crazy dictator of the entire world. I went back in time to the night before the bomb exploded and changed the batteries on the donator so that it died right before joker was going to push the button day saved crisis averted…Except My intervention was only needed because of Denton Little… a former Time Master Who got married but then his wife died of cancer… he knew on the current timeline his wife would die. Medical tech not advancing fast enough to save her so he decided to cause the destruction of metropolis Make superman go crazy take over the world and to deploy some Nano tech for army use to save his wife… I stopped him saved the world… and then I did what a Time Master does to any who interfere with the Timeline… you see how dangerous it is for any of us to have any attachments?" Dinah pursed her lips again saying

"That was an extreme Case Rip, that and your time drive is broken you are here now. And the team out there They think of you as a friend, don't push them away worrying about some doomsday scenario…" seeing Rips face falling she smiled saying

"Rip you think so much of the past and the future but this… is the present… and you deserve to enjoy it with your friends… just because you know what everyone's future is doesn't mean you can't enjoy the present with them" Rip perked up saying

"I think you might be right…" Rip said looking out a small window to see the rest of his team…. His friends laughing, before standing up with a smile and walking out of the room to smell freshly baked cookies. Rip paused looking at his palm at his still active AI

"Gideon… thank you… you know always know what's best for me" The AI simply smiled and said

"Your right Captain Hunter I do" Rip simply chuckled and head into the living room of the cave greeted by the team watching so old comedy movie and laughing at Wally trying to out preform the on screen actors. Rip smiled saying quietly

"There is no time like the present" before plopping down on the couch and grinning at Wally's antics

 _ **a/n**_

hopefully you enjoyed feel free to let me know what you think (and if the session with black canary felt phony or not)… anyway enjoy and have yourself a good one


	6. The Heat Is On !

Young justice AU chapter 6:

He team was gathered around the main theatre, watching an old war film when Rip stealthily walked in. He coughed loudly to get his team's attention, "Kaldur, a minute of your time, there is something I want to show you..."

Rip led the Atlantean to the briefing platform and presented two holographic photos. One, a young fifteen year old wearing a soccer uniform, another a greying gentleman in a lab coat.

He presented, "This is Emily Raymond. Prodigy athlete at Rosemont High school. Award winning player of both Rugby and Football."

Aqaulad corrected, "Soccer. She's playing soccer."

Rip rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment, "And this is Doctor Martin Stein. One of the brightest minds in the world.

Rip took a deep breath, having somewhat of a minute to regret his decision, before admitting, "Two days ago, the nuclear converter plant had just recently finished construction. One of the strongest, fastest, and cleanest plant to date. All thanks to our friend Doctor Stein."

The photographs changed to a newspaper of the plant on fire with firefighters attempting to put out the flames.

"However mere hours after the plant was activated a Terrorist stormed the plant hoping to steal plutonium. The terrorist grabbed a hostage form a poorly timed school trip. The terrorist then stormed the control room with Emily in tow to try and force Doctor Stein to give them plutonium. However Emily put up a fight and the terrorists decided to cut there loses by killing Stein Emily and everyone in a 10 mile radius by blowing up the plant. However the nuclear explosion combined with fissionable materials as well there meta genes created well…this"

Another picture was revealed to Aqualad. It was Emily alright. Yet, her eyes were completely white and her hair, hands, and feet were on fire...and soaring through the skies.

Rip continued, "This is Firestorm. A Meta human Symbiotic relationship. Emily is the body in physical control…the driver if you will. Stein is the mind using his Intelligence to aid Emily in their tasks he is the navigator…" Rip shuffled awkwardly for a moment

"Kaldur these people are very powerful and are most likely freaking out… but we can help them and I believe that both halves of firestorm would be very useful additions to our team."

Aqua lad queried, "what makes you think they will even want our help… or are even on our side"

Rip reminded, "I'm form the future remember… and the circumstances are the same… well almost it's happening earlier and Emily is in High school instead of being In her first year of university but everything else has happened exactly as it had before."

Kaldur sighed "fine we will speak to Firestorm and see if they would be willing to accept our help"

Suburb Rosemont Montana:

Rip strides through the streets of a quiet suburb with calculated confidence with Kaldur right behind him. Eventually they arrived at a house with the sounds of arguing drifting out form an open window.

Rip smiled and said "well were in the right place" before approaching the door and knocking. The argument died down to hushed whispers before Doctor Stein opened up his door With Emily close behind him

Rip smiled at the man saying "ah Doctor Stein, Emily Raymond I'm a huge fan May I come in?"

Martin shifted around saying "I'm not sure if that would be wise…"

Rip smiled saying "it's about firestorm…" Martin Stein gulped and looked at Emily who nodded before letting in both Rip and Kaldur.

Doctor Stein led Rip and Kaldur into the living room where the 4 of them took a seat. Rip was about to say something before Emily interrupted

"Were in!" Emily said with glee in her voice.

Rip responded "wait really? Just like that?"

"Yes, did you think I would not recognize Aqua lad… You're one of my hero's and I have always wanted to do more!"

"And we are clearly very powerful, much too strong to go without training and practice." Doctor Stein added

"So when do we get to meet the team... and save the world!" Emily said eagerly. Rip looked over to Kaldur who seemed impressed

"Your enthusiasm is welcome. And I believe you would be good additions to Young Justice." Emily cheered loudly throwing her arm in the air

"You hear that Doc!? We're going to be a Superhero"

"Yes that is all well and good but we should probably go… We need to figure out who attacked the plant and why they did it so soon" Rip said running his hand through his hair Emily narrowed her eyes at him

"Who exactly are you anyway?" Emily said slightly standoffish

"This is Rip Hunter" Aqua Lad explained

"Wait that is your name?" Emily said with a laugh

"The internet has been trying to figure out who he is for weeks!" she said still laughing aloud

"Now Miss Raymond perhaps now is not the best time for this" Doctor Stein said

"Your right Prof… We have superhero training to look forward to!"

"Wonderful" Rip said reaching into his duster pulling out his memory flasher and hitting the two halves of firestorm with it

"What are you doing?!" Kaldur demanded

"Relax it was just to knock them out there still unstable and I'd rather not have them explode on the Waverider" Rip responded casually putting the device away

"Come on help me get them to the ship" Rip said before gently grabbing Emily as Kaldur grabbed Doctor Stein and they left for the Waverider.

Mount justice:

Emily woke up with a splitting headache, barely managing to mumble out as she looked around, "Where are we?"

Before Doctor Stein could answer, two figures approached, "Easy, don't sit up too quick. I'm Robin, this is Kid Flash."

Emily grinned through the pain, "Oh my god, I've always wanted to meet you."

Doctor Stein carefully sat up on his bed and introduced himself, "I am Martin Stein, a pleasure to meet you both."

Kid Flash chuckled, "Yeah, we know who you are. Rip told us all about you!"

Ah, excellent. Both of you are awake." quipped the time traveler of the hour.

Emily fumed, "You knocked us out!"

Rip bit his lips, "Yes, well I do apologize about that but at current rates, the chance of the two of you losing nuclear cohesion is too dangerous." Rip reached into his duster and revealed a circular device with three connected straps.

He explained, "This device is called the Firestorm Matrix. Something that will not cause a thermonuclear reaction. Think of it as a...reactor shutdown of sorts."

"How exactly does it work…" Emily asked before the matrix attached itself to her chest and expanded to cover the length of her torso.

"Whoa!... Awesome… what you think Prof?

"The matrix was only theoretical I didn't think anyone could possibly build it! Where…How did you get it!?" Doctor Stein said with surprise and interest

Rip coughed nervously "I may have… borrowed your design specs"

Emily looked surprised "Doc what you know about this thing?"

Stein adjusted his glasses "I designed it Miss Raymond… I didn't think anyone could actually build it! My specs called for the matrix to be the size of a building!"

Stein turned to Rip "How exactly did you miniaturize it!?" Rip looked uncomfortable for a moment before robin stepped in

"Come on show us want you can do" Robin said with a smile

"Are you Ready Professor!?" Emily practically squealed.

"Let's do this Miss Raymond" Doctor Stein responded before the two clapped their hands together the matrix glowed orange is Doctor Stein seemly Burst into flames and flew into Emily's body. Emily's hair and hands instantly caught flames and her eyes went white.

"THAT IS SOO COOL!" Kid Flash said Smiling brightly

"Come on professor, let's put on a show!" Emily said brightly as she walked past Rip giving him a dirty look for knocking them out before entering into the central area of the Cave.

A/n:

hopefully you enjoyed I decided to make the host Emily (an oc) instead of Ronnie to contrast as much as possible between and Rip... anyway hopefully you enjoyed


	7. this is Halloween

Young justice chapter 7:

"So you guys excited for the dance tomorrow!" M'gann said grinning massively. Before anyone could answer Rip entered the central area of the cave in the middle of a heated debate with his AI

"Gideon I'm fine… really!" Rip yelled annoyed as the Gideon's Blue avatar narrowed its eyes at him

"Captain Hunter you have been attending this school for two weeks and have not talked to anyone longer the 30 seconds. You require social interaction." Gideon responded clearly annoyed at her captain's poor social skills

"Gideon you know as well as I that-" Rip started before noticing the rest of the team was watching the debate with a mix of amusement and concern.

"Tell Gideon that I'm fine I don't need to get out more!?" Rip asked pleadingly. The rest of the team coughed awkwardly for a moment

"Well tomorrow is the school Halloween dance… maybe you would enjoy coming along with us?" M'gann Suggested slightly hopeful

"There is a Halloween dance?" Rip asked, before realizing he was proving Gideon right and quickly excused, "Normally I would love to come to the Halloween dance but I can't. I still have to find out who caused the creation of Firestorm three years too early."

"Really that's not what Gideon told us" Wally teased childishly a look of glee on his face with the rest of the team nodding in agreement.

"What… Gideon what did you tell them!" Rip said looking accusingly at the glowing Avatar of his AI

"only that the search for the one responsible for creating Firestorm so early was not as involved of a process as you claimed and that you are in need of additional social interaction" Gideon responded innocently

"Well I uh also don't have a costume so I guess I won't be able to attend. but it's for the better I still have a lot to do" Rip said awkwardly attempting to make a speedy get away.

"I'm sorry Captain, I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Gideon expressing her regret, hologram altered to appear as a simple rectangle with a glowing circle in the middle. Panicked, Captain Hunter made a beeline to the exit. Artemis playfully twirled an arrow, before locking it. She then launched the Tranquilizer arrow, letting the green projectile soar through the filtered air. Bullseye. Shot to the heart the Time Captain collapsed into oblivion, his words released in a snarl, "Gideon! Spanner! Omaha! Tricy-" passing out before completing the override command

"You really should have come quietly" Kaldur joked as Rip Faded into Oblivion

Later:

Rip Hunter woke up with a start "Bollocks that hurt!" he swore "Gideon where are you!?" he demanded angrily before releasing he was hand cuffed to a chair in a dark room

"Oh good your finally awake" A figure said from the darkness

A different figure draped in shadows emerged "Yes we can finally get started"

"Rip hunter ,Captain, 8765498" Rip listed resolutely

"Honestly Captain is the name rank and serial number entirely necessary?" Gideon asked as her blue avatar appeared

""Don't start with me Gideon you conspired with them! You encouraged Artemis to shoot me" Rip spat with disgust

Artemis emerged form the shadows yelling angrily "And you lied to us and knocked out Emily with your flashy thing!"

"I'm sorry Captain but my intervention was critical to the maintenance of team cohesion as well as your cover as a British exchange student within your school. The last thing we need as other students asking questions about you." Gideon inflected clearly sad that her Captain was upset

"Yeah I guess your right Gideon." Rip said his tone softening and the sadness of his best friend "I am here there is no point locking myself away." Rip responded resigned to the words of his best friend.

"Wonderful! Now Rip we have picked out the perfect costume just for you" Miss Martian beamed as she whipped out a pair of jeans old 80's style shoes a button up and an orange puffy vest. "Wally suggested it and Gideon agreed it would be perfect for you"

"Gideon… Is this some kind of joke?" Rip expressed his surprise

"What's the matter Captain? Do you not like back to the future?" Gideon asked with artificial sweetness mocking him.

"Fine I will Go to your Halloween event as Marty Mcfly." Rip groaned annoyed, but wisely opting out of his more snide response as Artemis was clearly inching to shoot him again

"This is going to be so much fun!" Miss Martian squealed

The next day:

"Gideon show me the future" Rip called to floating avatar of his artificial intelligence

Gideon displayed the same newspaper article as always "You are not getting out of the dance Captain"

Rip groaned "really nothing Gideon not even a slight timeline deviation for me to handle" His Ai narrowed his eyes at him

"The future remains unchanged captain GO. TO. THE. DANCE." Gideon responded emphasizing each word.

Rip sighed eyeing the costume his team provided for him "so you are sure there is nothing-"Before Rip could finish Gideon turned off her Avatar clearly indicting that the conversation was over. Rip sighed and started to get changed.

Five Minutes later:

The computer announced the arrival of firestorm. A second later Emily stepped out of the Zeta tube dressed like a demon. "Thanks for inviting me guys" Emily said to the assembled team

"Happy to have you join us...is Doctor Stein also coming?" Kaldur responded as M'gann fit him into a Merman custom

"Professor Stein decided to stay home with Clarissa. But he told us to have a good time and not consume too many sweets." Emily answered changing her voice to mock the Professors overly formal way of speaking.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Emily exclaimed before bursting out laughing as Rip hunter came around the corner.

"Are you not a back to the future fan Miss Raymond?" Rip asked trying to play it cool. The team undermined has attempt to retain his dignity by laughing with Emily.

Before anyone had a chance to respond the Zeta tubes lit up again announcing the arrivals of the two absent team members Zatanna and Artemis. The two shared greetings before Zatanna caught sight of Rip "Nice costume Rip. Very meta" she joked

"Yes this is all very funny but perhaps we should depart soon? The party only starts in…"

Rip looked to Gideon for clarification who rolled her eyes answering "the doors do not open to the dance for another hour Captain… and Super Boy is still not entirely prepared" M'gann then begin to bandage Super Boy to make him take the vague appearance of a mummy

"So Rip do they celebrate Halloween in the future?" Robin asked with interest

"Well I didn't, but I'm sure some do" Rip answered awkwardly

"You mean you never went trick or treating!" Captain Marvel asked as soon as he arrived in the cave shocked and appalled at this statement. Rip jumped with surprise at the sudden arrival of earth's mightiest mortal.

"Well things are bit complex for me and others like me. My childhood would be described by your standards as rigid and uncaring" Rip responded trying to keep cool

"Wow these time masters sound like real sticks in the mud" Captain marvel said with a shake of his head and most of the team agreeing

"The Time Masters are not one to be, quote-on-quote, Partying and fooling around. Certain liberties must be relinquished for the good of the timeline."

Sensing Rips discomfort about the topic Emily swiftly changed the topic of conversation "Captain Marvel! I've always wanted to meet you! And uh nice costume?" Emily said pointing at Captain Marvel who was dressed normally save for the hastily applied Zombie makeup.

"Yes it's very nice. Are you going to a league party? My dad didn't mention one Taking place." Zatanna Added

"Well no… I was going to come with… well you did invite the whole team didn't you?" Captain Marvel directed towards M'gann who answered chirpily

"yep! So you're free to go to the leagues party" Captain Marvel looked around at the confused faces of the team before leaving in a huff calling to the team as he Zeta's away.

"Fine! I'm going trick or treating. And I'm not sharing my candy" before disappearing in flash of light. The team spent a few minutes preparing before Gideon's voice rang out

"Team the doors to the dance Open in approximately fifteen minutes." The team nodded and finished there last minute preparation's for the dance before heading out.

Later:

The team entered into the school gymnasium. There were multiple students already present and there was some dance music playing loudly. "Well were here. What exactly is it that we are supposed to do?" Rip Hunter asked uncertainly

Before anyone could answer someone called for M'ganns attention dragging along a group of friends. "You look amazing!" A blond girl dressed as black canary said as another girl dressed like a bee asked who did her makeup.

"Wally, Rip and Emily. This is Wendy, Karen, Mal and that is Marvin" M'gann introduced pointing to each of her friends in turn.

"You're the new British exchange student right?" Wendy asked looking at rip as the rest of the assembled friends scattered to talk amongst themselves.

"I am" Rip answered trying to keep it cool

"I thought so I almost didn't recognize you" Wendy said with a broad smile

"Recognize me?" Rip asked carefully

"Yea you're in her math class. She's been trying to get to know you for a while." Karen jumped in wearing an odd smile. Causing Wendy to blush

"I do apologize for not noticing you. I have been preoccupied of late." Rip said completely oblivious to Karen's meaning.

"It's quite alright I'm happy to see you now" Wendy answered with a broad smile elbowing Karen hard in the shoulder.

"So where did you grow up Rip?" Mal asked trying to avoid a full on fight between Karen and Wendy.

"East London." Rip answered easily.

"Really what's it like in England? I've always wanted to go?" Wendy asked sweetly

"It's Beautiful. Part of me misses it but I'm rather enjoying my time in America." Rip answered

"Hey uh Rip I'm going to get a drink you want to come?" Wally asked less then smoothly Rip shrugged and accompayed the speedster.

"Uh Rip buddy are you blind!?" Wally said hastily as they were getting there drinks

"What do you mean? Of course not!" Rip said not following Wally's meaning

"Dude Wendy has a crush on you! Like I'm talking bigger than the one M'gann has on me! Big!" Wally said waving his hands in the air.

Rip ignored the irony of the M'gann comment and looked skeptical "Don't be absurd. It is highly illogical for her to have such romantic feelings for me. We have, by no means, established any form of contact with one another." Rip replied annoyed at Wally's antics

"Dude you have the mysterious time traveler thing going on plus an English accent. You're enigmatic and interesting honestly I'm surprised you don't have a fan club in this school by now!" Wally said with a laugh.

"Wally I have no idea what you're talking about…" Rip started before briefly making eye contact with Wendy who blushed and turned away.

" _It's true Captain. Wendy's heart rate, body temperature and pupil dilation increases by 25% whenever she is looking at you. That figure increases to 45% when she is speaking to you directly."_ Gideon chimed in within Rip's mind.

Rip hissed, "Not now Gideon."

Wally said, "Stop being an Iceman and get in with her." as the speedster shoved two drinks into Rip's hands and pushed him towards Wendy.

Rip was forced forward by Wally and started heading for Wendy. Gideon rang into his mind " _Searching historical records… Wendy Harris born April 27, cheerleader for the happy harbor high school. Her life has nothing of note happen for 3 years when her life is saved by Black Canary. Records say that after her life is saved she eventually trains under Black canary and becomes her Protégé. Eventfully assuming the name Black Siren and joining young justice."_

Rip was shocked as he carried on walking towards Wendy "Gideon you looked her up! That is an unspeakable breach of privacy!"

" _Just trying to give you a fighting chance Captain"_ Gideon responded innocently. Rip walked up to Wendy and gently touched her shoulder holding out his drink when Emily turned around.

Wendy smiled accepting the drink. "You are enjoying the dance so far?" Wendy asked sweetly

Rip smiled taking a sip of the school provided punch. "I'm happy my friends were able to convince me to come out after all" and Wendy chuckled

"Yes well I'm glad you think that it's all worth it." Wendy responded tucking her hair behind her ear.

"So long have you known Mal and Karen?" Rip said taking another sip of punch

Wendy laughed "since second grade" She said smiling at the fond memories

"What about you? Megan says you have been having trouble getting used to America" Wendy asked with a slightly sad tone

"It's an adjustment but with friends like these I think I'll mange ok" Rip said smiling as he saw the rest of the group approaching. Wendy looked slightly disappointed for a moment before changing her expression.

"Rip, can we talk to you?" Emily said With M'gann Nodding next to her

"Of course, Apologies Wendy we will have to continue this later." Rip said nodding to the girl who smiled brightly and Rip and the girls left.

"Ok not you guys to!" Rip said annoyed

"Not us to?" M'gann said clearly confused

"Yea first it was Wally insisting Wendy likes me now you guys have joined him!" Rip said frustrated as M'gann looked confused and then excited as Emily just grinned

"Yea I totally ship it… but that's not why we're here. What do you know about a Martian invasion?" Emily said going from amused to serious

"Which one?" Rip answers growing serious "Mars invades earth three times in history but all of which is before the founding of the Justice league… why do you ask?" Rip asked skeptically

"Oh nothing just something a friend of ours said" Emily interrupted M'gann before she could say anything.

The girls had started to leave before Emily turned back and said "and Wendy totally has a crush on you" leaving behind a flabbergasted Rip.

Rip shook his head and returned to Wendy who was milling about. Karen and Mal were nowhere in sight. "Sorry about the disturbance" Rip said

Wendy turned and smiled brightly "it's quite alright" the two then spent some time getting to know each other better and discussing there mutual hatred for their math teacher.

There musing over there hatred of there math teacher was interrupted by Gideon's speaking in rip's mind "captain sorry to disturb but an urgent situation" Rip excuses himself with a smile while Wendy looked slightly sad for a moment.

Rip ducked into a supply closet asking "Ok Gideon what's going on?"

The blue head of the AI appears responding "there is a situation regarding the timeline that we need to handle now"

Rip sighed rubbing his head responding "right bring the Waverider around and I'll tell the others that I need to step out." Gideon nodded before shutting down her avatar as Rip stepped back onto the busy dance floor and spotted Wendy talking to Karen, Megan and Emily.

Rip walked over causally and said "well it has been a pleasant evening but I'm afraid I must step out"

Emily grinned evilly "Oh? Leaving so soon you promised you would stay the night!" as the other girls nodded there agreement

Rip chuckled nervously "I would love to but…. My land lord just called about an issue that I need to sort out now."

Before Rip Megan or Emily could respond Karen interrupted and said "Well Wendy is very good with people I'm sure she can help you work it out with your landlord!" before Rip could argue Wendy Blushed but agreed to help. Rip looked to Megan or Emily for help but they both just shrugged.

Rip sighed and said "sure I'm sure she can help quite a bit" trying to maintain his cover all the while thinking of ways to ditch Wendy before she saw something that she wasn't supposed to. As Rip and Wendy left the building Karen and Mal quietly high fived.

Rip and Wendy walked down the street talking among themselves. And Rip was racking his brain on anyway to convince Wendy not to come with him but was unable to come up with anything as they approached the Waverider. Just when Rip had decided on a strategy a laser shot past him and Wendy without thinking he grabbed Wendy and dove for cover yelling "Gideon I'm under fire A little help!"

Wendy look of fear and confusion only increased when Gideon's blue avatar appeared saying "Captain… it appears you have a civilian with you" Gideon added

Rip replied "yes I am aware Gideon but we are currently in a life or death situation so now really isn't time to worry about that!" he barely kept the sarcasm out of his voice as he ripped of the lose plank allowing him access to the Waverider. He grabbed Wendy's hand and practically dragged her into the Wave rider and ordered Gideon to take off as soon as they were on board.

Now that they were on board Rip turned to her and asked "now you have questions. I understand but I have a few of my own. Those were time pirates and they were here for you. Do you know why?"

Wendy turned a shade of pink and started to babble "what exactly do you mean time pirates!? Who are you!? Are my parents safe?" Rip raised his hand to calm her down and led her towards the bridge of the Waverider

Rip begin to explain "Listen I'm a time Master form the future here to stop something terrible form happening. That something however doesn't happen for another five years and doesn't matter what does matter is you."

Wendy heard this and scoffed "me!? Criminal's form the future want to kill me!? What the hell did I do in the future?"

Rip ran his hands through his hair before saying "in about three years your life is saved by Black Canary. She takes you under her wing and trains you to become her side kick. Clearly you do something as a superhero that makes these guys not too happy with you"

Wendy said "Wait I'm going to be a superhero!?" disbelief plain in her voice

Rip sighed "yes you and Mal and Karen actually but that doesn't matter. Gideon find those time Pirates… and get me some clothes please" after saying this globe appeared as Gideon scanned.

"I found them they are in a warehouse just south of star city" Gideon Exclaimed

"good lay in a course " Rip said taking off his Marty Mcfly cosplay

Star city- inside the warehouse

"What do you mean you lost her! we knew exactly where she was supposed to be " the leader of the time pirates yelled in slightly southern Accent

The holo graphic screen showed another time pirate who was still in happy harbor "she was with someone. We have no idea who he is Records never mentioned him! But he flew away in a timeship!"

The leader slammed his hand on the table with a loud thud "what do you mean a time ship! Who is he?!"

two blocks away

Rip and Wendy carefully disembarked the Waverider with Rip back in his usual duster and Wendy stayed in her costume "Wendy stay close these guys are clearly afraid of you and we can use that to our advantage here take this" Rip said tossing her a small gray weapon that looked like a modern stun gun

Wendy looked confused asking "what is this? Holding up the weapon

Rip smiled saying "it's a sonic emitter it's designed to replicate the powers you will have as the black siren. Just point it at someone and pull the trigger and debilitating sound waves will be fired in the direction your pointing it." Wendy Nodded looking confident as she followed rip to the warehouse.

A single guard stood outside keeping watch Rip give Wendy the wait here signal before sneaking behind him and putting him into a chock hold knocking him out and dragging him out of sight. "ok you use your sonic gun to blow open the front door and make a lot of noise I Will sneak in through the roof and flank them" Wendy nodded her agreement and got ready

A second or two passed as Wendy took a deep breath before pointing her weapon at the door and pulling the trigger causing a loud screech to flood the area. "What she can't her powers yet!" cried the leader of the time pirates as the doors were blown open.

Wendy put on a brave face and said "Give up now!" but time pirates simply pointed their guns at her

"Quick shoot her" shouted one of the henchmen who was struck from behind by a blue energy bolt form Rip's gun. The time pirates whipped around and Wendy saw her chance firing the sonic weapon again causing the time pirates to fall down yelling in pain. Rip moved in to capture them but there leader got his bearings and kicked rip in the chest sending him flying backwards and begin to run.

Wendy give chase shouting "oh no you don't" before jumping in the air and performing a splits jump like the one form her cheerleading routine, hitting the fleeing criminal in the head. A second later rip caught up and gave her a smile before turning to the time pirate and grabbing his collar.

"tell me, who sent you! And where is your Ship" Rip said with a low growl

The time pirate simply smirked saying "who said anything about a ship." But before rip could get anything more out of him there was a beeping sound. Rip looked surprised before tackling Wendy to the ground covering her. Behind the two there was a green flash and when they turned around the time pirates were all gone leaving behind nothing but a slight sprinkling of dust.

Wendy looked around trying to see where the time pirates was "what was that?"

Rip simply helped her up off the ground saying "a Deadman's switch… they were not going to be taken alive." In the distance sirens wailed "We should probably make ourselves scarce" and begin to lead Emily back to the Waverider

"Wait a minute If you're a superhero then. OH MY GOD MEGAN AND CONNOR ARE TO!"

Rip sighed "well deduced Connor is Super boy and Megan is Miss Martian" as he begin to look through a box on the Waverider

Wendy looked excited and sad at the same time "I'm going to be a superhero but now I know maybe I will screw it up and It won't happen as it should"

Rip pulled the small plastic flashlight looking object "I wouldn't worry about that"

Wendy frowned seeing the odd object "what is that?"

Rip just pointed it at her and said "in a moment you will wake up in your bed having had a weird dream after a crazy Halloween party" Before Wendy could say anything there was a flash of a bright light the last thing she heard before she passed out was "see you Monday"

Wendy woke up in her bed with a start and a headache that went away after a few seconds she had just had the oddest dream but couldn't quite remember what it was about. She smiled and went back to sleep thinking that weird dreams must be a side effect of crazy Halloween party's


	8. misplaced

Young justice chapter 8: misplaced

Mount justice:

Rip hunter was standing in front of a few crates examining their contents. Most were additional munitions for robin and Artemis but M'gann had also bought groceries. The elevator dinged as Artemis and Zatanna stepped off. Just then every adult in the room disappeared with a blur.

Rip sprang into action seeing the empty room called "Gideon!"

The blue avatar appeared in his palm responding to the question he didn't even have time to ask "No captain I'm reading any tech signals capable of what we just witnessed" before anyone could say anything else Emily collapsed.

Rip rushed to her side "Gideon! How is she?!" he demanded

The Avatar sighed "Miss Raymond is beginning to lose nuclear cohesion and will eventually explode. To prevent this we must return and have her meld with doctor stein to restore the bond"

Aqua Lad sighed "that may take some time"

Rip shook his head and picked Emily Up "I'll take her to the infirmary that should help us buy some time. but we need to get stein back."

Aqua lad sprang into action "alright team spread out Robin, Zatanna get to work on trying to contact the league or other hero's Wally, Artemis, Connor, M'gann check on civilians and make sure people are ok. I'm going to try and make contact with Atlantis!" the team nodded heading off to their respective assignments.

The infirmary:

Emily began to stir feeling like she had just been hit by a truck carrying the Black Death. She glanced down to see she was hooked up to an IV that was currently being adjusted by Rip Hunter.

Rip noticing she was awake said "good your awake don't sit up you need to reserve your strength."

Emily relaxed down as Artemis called "Rip the broadcast is starting soon get over here"

Rip ran his hands through his hair and yelled "coming!" up to Artemis before turning back to Emily "I have to go but Gideon is running your equipment so she will help you. Just relax and breathe." Before he ran up into the main area to prepare for the broadcast.

1 hour later Roanoke Island:

Rip fired his gun towards the Witch boy standing in the center of the pentagram but it had no effect the bolt simply being absorbed by the magic field around him. Then a lighting strike and the team were told to strike towards the gem in the center. Rip reached into his duster and pulled out a metal sphere pressing down on it and causing it to glow before throwing it at the shield. It was vaporized as soon as it made contact with sphere.

Rip was sent flying backwards by a magical counter attack dropping his gun in the process. "Oh Bollocks" Rip said as he pulled himself to his feet watching Zatanna dawn the helmet of fate.

"GIDEION!" Rip yelled summoning his Ai

Gideon appeared "yes Captain " she asked

Rip looked desperate "find me a way to hurt him!" Before Gideon could respond Dr. fate started to fire on the sphere combined with the rest of the team and then it felt like he was hit by a truck. And fell into darkness

When Rip came to the battle was over and Zatara stood before Doctor Fate and begin to Bargain for his daughter's life. Rip forced himself to his feet knowing what happened but was too late as Zatara put on the helmet and flew away leaving a distraught Zatanna

Mount justice:

"if you need anything I'm right door" Miss Martian said kindly as the team helped get Zatanna settled.

Zatanna smiled clearly putting on a brave face "thank you but I would prefer to be alone right now" the team nodded and left the room allowing Zatanna to close the door. Once she closed the Door she began to cry letting the emotion of the day run over her.

A few minutes later they was a knock on her door and Rip Hunters voice was heard from the other side "Zatanna I know you want to be alone right now. But I have something for you." He said before waiting patiently.

Zatanna peeked out opening the door just a crack "what is it Rip?"

Rip held out the the brown tightly bound package saying "something your father gave me a long time ago… or will give me. May I come in?" Zatanna nodded and let Rip in.

Zatanna looked up "so you know my father because he never met you before When I frist came to the cave."

Rip sighed "Time travel. My past his future."

Zatanna perked up "future he is released form being Dr. Fate!" ready to cheer before seeing Rip's glum face.

Rip ran his hand through his hair "yes he is… but in the future. Just over 200 years in the future to be precise" Zatanna looked heartbroken as she took the package in her hand not wanting to open it as Rip told the story.

209 years in the future:

"Gideon is that it?" Rip hunter said calmly as he stood over the body of the last time pirate he was sent there to stop.

"Roger that Captain mission Accomplished." Gideon said calmly. The two had only been partners for a few months but had really started to gel as a team.

Rip nodded grabbing the piece of technology they had been sent there for and begin to make his way to back to the Waverider. Stepping onto the dirty streets of Gotham. Rip walked down the street until out of nowhere he was thrown into an ally and forced against a wall.

The man had a slightly insane look about him as he demanded "Have we met yet. Answer me Rip!"

Rip was shocked and started struggling all the while asking "how do you know my name?!"

The man nodded his sadness and said "so we haven't met yet. Shame." Before shoving a brown package into Rip's hand saying "Swear to me you will hold onto this until the day comes for you to deliver it. To my darling Zatanna." Rip just nodded weakly and the man smiled by vanishing in a puff of smoke leaving behind a confused time master and a brown package with the simple inscription " _To my darling Zatanna, when the day comes. Love dad"_

Present day:

Rip finished his story and looked down slightly before addressing Zatanna "I'm so sorry I had no idea what it was your father meant by the day. But I figure today is a likely suspect"

Zatanna looked like she was about to cry when she said "thank you Rip but I would like to see what my father left for me" Rip nodded leaving the room and Zatanna alone with the package. She opened it to see a letter from her father as well as a picture of the 3 of them her father, her mother and her with the Caption " _always in my heart, Mom"_ Zatanna whipped away tears and started to read.

" _My darling Zatanna if you are reading this then Captain Hunter was true to his word and delivered this package on the day I become Doctor Fate. Zatanna I know you are sad at my loss and the news that I will not be released form being doctor fate for some time. I am just as upset as you over the time that we lost. but know that I never stopped watching caring and approving of you. I love you and you do many great things that bring a proud tear to my eye every time I think of them. Zatanna you are the light of a sad time and I couldn't be prouder of you._

 _-love dad"_

Zatanna finished reading the letter and begin to cry again. Cradling the letter close to her chest as she bawled.

Elsewhere:

Rip Hunter sighed closing the door behind him and walking through the Mountain asking "Gideon. Was there anything I could have done?" Rip asked guilt filling his heart

Gideon avatar appeared assuming a sad expression "I'm sorry Captain but no. the timeline was set Zatara will always be Doctor Fate there is nothing we could have done to prevent it."

Rip leaned on a wall in the hall "thanks Gideon… I guess"

The AI narrowed her eyes at him "captain you have not eaten since yesterday. Perhaps eating it would be prudent" Gideon said disguising the order as a request.

Rip too tired to argue headed for the kitchen. The kitchen was deserted as most of the team had left to spend time with their families. Rip sighed making himself a cup of tea and sand which at Gideon's insentience.

Before seeing something odd a post card sitting on the table. When he steps closer he sees it's form Mothers village he picked up and turned it over reading the inscription on the back of the card "I do hope this letter gets to you Michael. For your information, you should be on the tele more often.""

Rip turned white and said "Gideon…we have a problem"


	9. Protocol 8

Young justice chapter 9: Protocol 8

*warning this chapter has Minor mentions of child abuse, as well as a pretty gruesome death if you don't want to read it I will have something a bit tamer next chapter-Mack*

London, England: Rip hunter dove for cover pushing the prime minster behind the desk as the assassins attacked. Rip fired his gun hitting one of them and sending them flying out backwards while the other charged forward. Rip reached into his duster and pulled out a Metal sphere throwing it at the attacker. The sphere separated into two halves midair before attaching itself to either side of the attacker's torso before releasing a massive electric current knocking the attacker out.

Rip grabbed the prime Minster saying "Guys A little help would go a long way here!" as a helicopter arrived dropping of more Assassins. Rip kept firing his gun managing to hit a number of them before Cheshire jumped out of the helicopter and ran straight for Rip and the Prime Minister. Fired his gun but she dodged the bolt and kept moving towards him. Then a fire ball landed in the center of a group of Assassin's sending them flying and firestorm flew in the sky over head.

"Relax Rip were here" Firestorm Teased over the team's mental link

Cheshire saw Firestorm and said with a teasing tone "ohh now things are starting to get interesting"

Emily was about to spit out a retort before Stein stopped her "Deep Breaths, Miss Raymond Cheshire wants us to loss control and fight angry"

Emily sighed loudly before nodding "your right Prof we have to keep out cools"

Cheshire just makes the tsking sound and begin to attack. Firestorm dodged her blows by flying up in the air and Rip grabbed the Prime Minster hoping to make an escape while the assassins are distracted.

As Rip made it to the stairs the rest of team arrived Cheshire now severally outnumbered said "things are getting a little too crowded now don't you think?" before throwing smoke and obscuring the team's vision. She then threw her knives towards the prime minster before escaping on a chopper

As soon as the smoke cleared Artemis yelled "the prime minister!" the team whipped around to find her completely unharmed. The team were about to let out a sigh of relief. Until they saw Rip with a knife sticking out of his chest. The time traveler looked down looked confused and then passed out.

The team stood in shocked silence until Gideon appeared saying "Warning Emergency Protocol eight In progress, Team you need to get Captain Hunter to Wave Rider as soon as possible. I am bringing it around now" The team shook themselves and carried Rip to the Waverider.

Medbay, the Waverider:

Rip Derilously slurred "Gideon… Gideon…" but was never able to complete his sentence

The Ai voice came from the ceiling saying "easy Captain Rest now" before knocking the Captain out and addressing the team. "I am able to treat the trauma Rip received form the knife. However it was poisoned." The team looked worried as Gideon explained "The poison is attacking his Brain Placing him into a state of odd REM sleep"

Kaldur stated "can you cure him?"

Before Gideon's response was enveloped in static "Cannot…. Poison attacking….. Mental Connection" before devolving into nothing but static.

Emily looked around worried "uhhh what just happened?"

Doctor Stein spoke calmly "Gideon has a neural connection to captain Hunter if the poison is attacking his Brain it's possible it may have attacked her as well"

Artemis spoke up "well we need to get her back online!"

Miss Martian spoke up tentatively "Gideon said the poison was within. Perhaps if we enter Rip's Mind we can destroy it form within"

Kidflash returned "or we see something that destroys the timeline and or the universe!"

Kaldur raised his hands to stop the argument "we have no option. Miss Martian myself and Robin are going into Rip's mind the rest of you try to figure out how to get Gideon back online. We will need her"

The team nodded as the three joined hands. Then Miss Martians eyes glowed.

Rip's mind:

The team appeared on a dirty wet street. Covered in smoke and fog. The stood outside of a big old building that was blasting smoke into the air. At first the street was quiet eerily so until they heard it. Bang,Bang,Bang bang bang, before repeating over and over again.

Miss Martian asked "what is that?"

Robin answered "it's an SOS!" before sprinting in the direction of the noise the team followed until they reached a small shed like building where the noise was coming form. The team kicked open the door to see a women with brown hair hand cuffed to a side railing. Who smiled when she saw them.

"ahh good you got my message" The woman said smiling

Kaldur responded "just who are you?"

The woman pouted slightly "you really don't recognize me! Your standing in my med bay right now!"

Robin blinked before asking "Gideon?!"

Gideon smiled saying "hello Robin"

Miss Martian asked awkwardly "but your human!?"

Gideon simply nodded as if saying "go on"

Miss Martian blushed and said "well how?"

Gideon smiled "this is my avatar inside of Rip's mind"

Robin barely hid his smile saying "so this is how Rip see's you?"

Gideon nodded saying "simply yes"

Robin barely contained his excitement and mentally noted to tell Wally about this. Before he reeled himself in and asked "so where is Rip?"

Gideon shuddered slightly responding "hell"

The newly freed Gideon led the team to the large factory they appeared in front of when they first entered rip's mind. Gideon sighed loudly "odds are he's in there." She turned around to look at Miss Martian "try to stay calm things are a bit Backward in this century" she turned back around and let the team inside the factory.

Gideon pushed open the doors and revealed the interior of the factory it was filled to the brim with children all of whom were dirty and hungry. One child a young girl stumbled and was grabbed by a big guard who smacked her loudly and threw her into the pile of coal.

Gideon sighed "we need to find the captain" and walked further in. all around where children being forced to work. The guards where relentless forcing tired children back to their feet and handing out beatings like they were going out of style.

One of the machines broke down. And guards forced a little boy to his feet and demanded "get in there and fix it Boy!" the kid was pushed towards the machine and forced to climb in and fix the jam. A moment later the machine whirred back to life. A few seconds passed before a red mist emerged from the machine

Miss Martian asked "is that…" and then she turned around and threw up

Gideon patted Miss Martian on the back gently saying "M'gann it's not real just breath." The Martian nodded after a moment and the team carried on looking for the captain.

They didn't have much luck Until they saw a small kid surrounded by close to a dozen of the guards in the factory forcing him to shovel coal while hitting him stopping him form actually managing to shovel any.

Gideon sighed "oh rip, and turned to the team there he is. Il get him you guys deal with the poison"

Kaldur asked "the poison?"

Gideon nodded "those big guys are the personification of the poison inside of Rip's mind" the nodded charging forward and striking the guards.

A loud voice yelled "whats this now!" as the door to the office flew open and multiple guards ran out to fight the team.

Gideon seeing her chance quietly advanced towards the exhausted Young Rip

Younger rip saw her and pleaded "please no more! I'm trying my best just please no more!"

Gideon carefully reached out taking the shovel away from him with one hand and taking his hand with the other "captain it's me"

Robin yelled "Gideon hurry it up!" before hoping over a growing pile of guards with more on the way.

The young rip looked confused for a minute before he begin to quiver seemingly about to cry "Gideon?" the young rip asked

Gideon nodded "it's me Captain your safe now. They will never hurt you again" the young Rip reached out holding onto Gideon like his life depended on it and started to cry uncontrollably.

Just then the team defeated the Guards and the factory begins to fade. Being replaced with cool fresh air of the country and a house appeared with the smell of freshly baked cookies drifting in the air.

The young Rip stopped crying. Smiling brightly as an older women called "Don't be out to late!" as a little girl about young Rip's age pulled him away to play a game of hide and seek then the scene ended and the team awoke with a start back on the Waverider.

Rip eyes opened slowly as he said weakly "Gideon?"

Her voice came on over the ships intercom "I'm here Captain."

Rip sighed content "you always are"

Artemis butted in "yea and so are we you going to explain the stuff they saw!" she said pointing at the team that went in Rip's mind

Rip sighed "the time masters chose children throughout time orphans who no one will miss and take them in and train them. I was from the 19th century before I got chosen."

The team all nodded but then Wally spoke up "sooo about human Gideon"

Gideon responded "did you not enjoy robin's description of my form?" she teased

Wally grinned "well I always thought you were blond anyway… so are you and rip da.." before wally could finish the sentence the be ridden Rip spoke up

"Wally if you try and finish that sentence I will wipe your memory so hard!" Rip threatened halfheartedly and the team laughed as they flew back to mount justice.

Elsewhere:

A women sat in a darkened library drinking a cup of tea when the phone begin to rang. Putting down her cup she picked it up and answered "yes?"

Cheshire's voice rang over the other end "I'm sorry our plan failed the Prime minster is still alive"

The women calmly asked "what went wrong?"

Cheshire answered "the young justice team stopped us. How they knew about I'm not sure but I think the one with duster may have had something to do with it"

The women raised an eyebrow asking "oh? Why do you think that?"

Cheshire simply answered "he showed up out of nowhere and only protected the PM didn't even think about anyone else it's like he knew the target. Even threw himself in front of my blade for her."

The women simply nodded in agreement saying "I believe you may be right. You will of course be paid in full for your efforts. I will be in touch if I require your services again" she then hung up the phone and sighed "oh Michael always getting into trouble"


	10. Diz?

Young justice chapter 10-

Rip hunter downed his sixth glass of tea as he worked. Unknown to him the team watched with growing concern over there resident time traveler.

The computer announced the arrival of Black Canary who seemed surprised by the team's worried expressions asking "hey what…." Before being shushed by robin who pointed at rip sitting at the table surrounded by papers with Gideon active.

Rip asked the Ai unaware that the team was listening "Gideon are we sure…. I mean positive!"

The ai blinked at him before saying "as I told you already captain the evidence is quite clear."

Rip sighed "but how…"

The team snuck away as rip put his head in his hands and Artemis said "someone is wound tight"

Zatanna pointed out "he is here to save the world"

Artemis countered "yea in five years!"

Black canary spoke before the argument could escalate "his work is critical but he is on the verge of burning himself out."

Kaldur nodded his agreement "sadly we have had no luck convincing him to take a break"

Wally laughed "yea even Gideon can't manage it"

Black canary smiled "maybe not if he thinks it's time off…. I need to talk to Gideon." Before walking into the captain's quarters pulling out the small tablet.

Rip was making himself another cup of tea when Gideon told him "Captain a new situation has arisen."

Rip ran his hand through his hair "of course there is…. Give me the details Gideon."

Gideon said "it appears someone is targeting the civilian identies of the young justice team."

Rip asked "is it…."

But Gideon stopped him "no there is no evidence of future tech."

Rip sat down to keep working "the team can handle themselves Gideon"

Gideon undisturbed said "the team will be unarmed and in a public area hoping to draw out the assain's"

Rip waved his hand "Gideon the league can handle that easy"

Gideon prepared for the argument said "most of the league is busy leaving only black canary available as backup"

Rip sighed "fine where is this operation happening?"

Bowling alley, New York,7:30 pm

Rip sighed as he watched form the sidelines as team went bowling of all things. No one was even pretending to not be cheating which gave rip a small amount of amusement. But he was starting to get worried that the mission was not going to pan out.

Robin tried "hey rip you have to play…. Otherwise someone might know something is up" the team nodded there agreement and rip was added to the roster

Rip's turn was up as he muttered "Gideon."

The AI paused for a second "21 degrees captain"

Rip nodded throwing the ball at the angle Gideon suggested earning a strike and cheers from his team mates causing him to smile.

Artemis gave him a pat on the shoulder as she went up Rip begins to realize to his shock he was having fun.

The team played a few more games rip was tied for first with robin somehow earning easy points in spite of not having super powers. The was laughing and having a good time and rip felt a weight lifting form his shoulders.

Once the game ended with robin somehow bowling a perfect game Wally complained "I'm hungry!"

Artemis rolled her eyes at him but agreed "yea those people that wanted kill us never showed."

Robin nodded "I could eat"

Everyone looked at Rip who pretended like he was indifferent in spite of the fact that he was very hungry

Wally chanted "McDonalds, McDonalds ,McDonalds !"

Robin moaned "not McDonalds"

Kaldur offered "how about pizza?"

The team all smiled and went to a local pizza place

New York : 11:30 pm , Pizza place

Rip sat down taking a slice of pizza and just enjoying the easy conversation of friends. He mused that the last time he enjoyed something like this was back at mothers he didn't appreciate it then. But a lot has changed since then.

rip pulled out of his private mussing by the team stopping wally form taking the last slice of pizza and offering it to rip. He accepted with a whole hearted "thanks" the team just nodded before going back to talking among themselves.

That all changed when about thirty minutes later Gideon called "team it is getting late and all of you have school in the morning" Rip rolled his eyes as the team moaned like a couple of grade schoolers before heading for the Zeta tube to go back to the cave.

The team arrived back at the cave laughing at one of wally's jokes before about ten small drones barely the size of milk cartons emerged tell the team "stop or be destroyed" the team got ready to fight but rip held out his arm telling them to wait.

After a few seconds a woman in a red Victorian style dress emerged holding two cups of tea smiling saying "hello Michael"

Rip blinked shocked and asked quietly "Diz?"

The woman just nodded as rip said more to himself "how you were dead! They told me you died!"

The woman sighed dramatically "The reports referring to my supposed death has been greatly exaggerated, I'm afraid."

Rip perked up "if you made it out of autumn…. What about the other's"

The woman's face fell "I'm sorry Michael. We are the only ones left."

Before Rip could say anything Artemis asked aggressively "uh Rip who is this!?"

The woman looked shocked "I'm surprised that you have never told your colleagues about me. I Digress, Rip Hunter? Honestly, that is rather a silly name. Very silly. Nonetheless, My name is Marina."

Rip sighed "so you are the one doing this….why Diz?"

Marina sighed "To answer your question, I am destabilizing the timeline. Have to really, what with our own Council building a Chronological reverter. Something I cannot allow to come to pass."

Rip interrupted her "Diz are you Insane they protect time, why would they destroy it!"

Marina rolled her eye's "My dear beloved. Power corrupts, Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely. Honestly, I'm curious as to why you're surprised? It was rather obvious as to what they were building...Do you not remember Autumn? What we had to do for our Masters?"

Rip yelled "This isn't like you Diz! You used to be a hero…one of the good guys…. What would Erik think?" Rip finished quieter hoping she would she see reason

Marina's face only fell slightly. So slight in fact, one may mistake it for apathy. The former Time Master reigned her emotions, "My dear Michael, I only do what any rational man would do. To ensure countless generations to come are on the right path. Humanity shall continue its progress, after all, you can never stop progress." She waved her hand and signaled her drones.

Exactly as marina as soon as her dones made an aggressive move the team attacked coordinating perfectly. Robin throw one of his birda'rangs at one of them as artemis fired an arrow at another. Miss Martian slammed to angist each other with her mind. And wally drew fire. Aqua lad and super boy attacked two at once as Rip ducked a laser blast and charged for her as she made a speedy getaway. Until he was starring her down gun pointed at her.

"It's not too late Diz. You need help…. Let me provide it." Rip said pointing his weapon

Marina Looked sad "what I do I also do for you Michael to help secure your future"

The team arrived surrounding her as rip pleaded "Diz give it up… people are dying you caused a nuclear meltdown…you tried to kill Wendy!"

Marina looked sad "I'm sorry Michael it is the only way." Super boy charged for her hoping to grab her but was foiled by marina opening her umbrella. Before disappearing in a flash of light.

The team stood in the wreckage of the sparking drones before demanding answers.

Artemis was the first saying what the team was thinking "Who the heck was that!"

Rip ignored her asking "Gideon are we secure?"

The Ai responded "yes Captain. No signs of listening or explosive devices"

Rip let out a sigh of relief before quietly asking "did you know?"

The ai shook her head "I was under the impression that she was dead same as you Captain"

Artemis said "Hey we are talking to you!"

He remembered his promise, "She is...was a Time Master in training. Same class as I. We were in the late stages of our education and were sent on minor missions... there was a final test. Our entire graduating class went on a critical mission" rip actually teared up before reigning himself in "they…all died everyone except for me…at least that's what I thought until today."

The team was shocked into silence as rip chuckled darkly "there was a kid Erik. youngest kid in the class and a real sweet heart. Shy and looked up to me and diz like we were his brother and sister. I will never forget when I found him. He was bleeding out tears running down his face. Begging me to not let him die telling me how scared he was… I can still see it in my dreams sometimes."

Zatanna gently patted rip on the shoulder as the team faces softened "but she is here alive… my best friend is alive and she is working anginst me"

Rip collapsed as the realization hit him he said softly "Gideon?"

The AI soft voice came out of the ring upset she could not comfort her captain "Yes Captain"

Rip said softly "I did do everything I could right?"

Gideon's avatar blinked "I'm sorry captain but every simulation I run comes out the same…. They all die"

With that the damn broke and rip broke down crying.

Elsewhere-

Marina found herself back home. A reminder of...nostalgic times. Her smile returned to her as she paced herself across the carpeted floors and vibrant colours of stylized walls. The young woman paused her stroll, taking a handkerchief and tapping just beneath the nose to reveal a brilliant scarlet red dripping down. It will pass for now, as many other symptoms do. Marina opened a pocket watch and counted down until she felt the dripping stop. Ten minutes. Five minutes more than last time. Unfazed, the former Time Master checked her umbrella and tilted the handle until she heard a click. Immediately, steam rushed out of the umbrella, dissipating into the room, before she locked the handle closed.

The former Time Master folded the handkerchief and disposed of it proper, entering her private office to begin the next part of her plan. Smiling as she booked plane tickets to Las Vegas.


	11. for he's a jolly good fellow

Young justice chapter 11:

"Gideon we need to find her" Rip said as he leaned on a table the background playing a news broadcast about a series of murders in Las Vegas.

The Ai simply shook Her head "I'm sorry Captain but we simply do not have access to enough data to locate Marina"

Rip sighed "well where can we find more data?" as the news changed to the members being introduced into the justice league

Gideon responded "the watch tower Captain"

The watch tower:

Rip sighed as he worked it took some convincing but batman agreed to let Gideon scan the data in search of Marina. He heard the door open with a whoosh as Red Arrow entered

"You have been working too hard Rip" as he gave him a pat on the back allowing the staro tech to sink into his neck.

The cave:

The team were celebrating yesterday they had managed to capture several criminals including the Riddler. That however changed when Gideon spoke on the cave's intercom

"Warning Protocol ten now in effect….warning protocol ten now in effect"

Wally turned to Aqua lad "Protocol ten?!"

Robin mumbled "it can't be…"

Artemis asked "what is Protocol ten!"

Aqua Lad answered "Captain Hunter is missing presumed dead…"

Miss Martian gasped and robin finished "one of us is made Captain of the Waverider….until we find rip….or if he is….. Well until the council of time masters make contact…"

Then Gideon's voice called "Raquel Ervin…. Protocol ten has been initiated….congratulations Captain"

Rocket held up his hands "whoa! What! Why me!"

Gideon responded "classified Captain Ervin"

Wally asked "wait Gideon wasn't Rip on the watch tower?"

The Ai answered "that is correct Wally West. We were attempting to locate Marina before I lost all contact with him as well as his Bio signs coming up flat. At that point protocol ten was initiated"

Before the team could respond to this odd piece of information the system announced the arrival of batman and red tornado.

The two beings begin to explain how red arrow was the mole before batman left.

Aqua lad said "something is clearly not right" before red tornado shut down.

The team all looked at each other as Aqua Lad said "there is clearly more going on than we know. We must locate Roy and get answers."

Emily asked "well what about Red tornado?" She asked as doctor stein examined the android

Dr Stein stated "he is completely shut down. And all of my attempts to reactivate are failing"

Zatanna glanced up towards the attic "I Think I have an idea"

The team nodded as they spilt into two teams.

Part of the team left leaving only Zatanna Wally Rocket and firestorm to try and fix Red Tornado.

The team pulled a lever ascending into the attic Where John Smith Red tornado's android body is.

Wally glanced around the room asking "sooo now what?"

Zatanna Whipped off the sheet revealing the android dramatically

Dr stein adjusted his glasses "most impressive, quickly let's get to transferring him!"

The watch tower:

Vandal savage glanced at the witch Boy asking "with his skills he could help us…escalate our plans"

Clarion rubbed his hands together happily saying "with pleasure" as he directed Rip to get to work.

Rip cracked his knuckles and took his jacket before grabbing some scrap metal and getting started.

A few hours later:

The teams were reunited on the super cycle. They knew that the watch tower was under savages control but had no idea how to retake it.

Gideon appeared to the time saying "frankly we are outmatched. And if Savage has access to Captain Hunters mind the effect could be disastrous."

Rocket said "we clearly need to even the playing field!"

Gideon nodded her agreement "the Amory aboard the Waverider will help"

Roy asked "amoury?"

Gideon simply smiled.

Waverider:

The wall opened up and inside was room filled with weapons form every era

"in the back corner are some things Captain Hunter prepared for a rainy day" Gideon spoke form the ceiling

The team followed the directions and saw a few weapons cases each about 6 feet long with someone's name on it.

Artemis took down her case opening it finding a variety of odd arrows each colour coded. "uhhh Gideon?" Artemis asked unsure

Gideon asked "yes artemis?"

Artemis asked "what do these arrows do?"

Gideon answered "Blue will stop time for the person hit by it for about seven seconds. Red teleports them to Belle reeve and orange ….well the sun"

Artemis stood a gape as Robin held up improved and advanced Birdarang's clearly impressed.

The rest of the team were clearly happy with their improved gear but Gideon interrupted "a few things team number one I will need these items back considering most of them don't exist for another 100 or so years and secondly should your assault fail I will have no option but to destroy the watch tower using the Waverider weapons. We cannot risk anything captain hunter does for savage being able to leave the watch tower."

Aqua Lad nodded "understood"

As the team and adults divided themselves to prepare for their assault

The watch tower:

Rip was wearing a pair of wielding gloves and whistling for he is a jolly good fellow. As he worked on a metal tube. There were many wires attached to it and it has about 2 meters long and shaped like a coffin.

Savage asked the witch boy "how is our friend's progress?"

The witch boy smiled "A big ol Anti matter bomb. According to his memories one of these was used on earth's second moon."

Savage rolled his eyes "yes I recall. How is it coming along?"

The witch boy smiled "the good Captain thinks it will take another few hours to be fully operational."

Just then the computer lit up announcing the arrival of red tornado Black canary and red arrow. Savage seeing they were not under his control went to great them.

Rip still whistling flipped a switch causing the device to start glowing.

Elsewhere:

The team crept along Curo-teching every member of the league they found where Gideon informed rocket "warning Antimatter device Ahead"

"Antimatter!?" Rocket whisper shouted as the team look on clearly concerned

Gideon appeared explaining "It is a weapon of mass destruction capable of destroying entire planets. It is invented in about 600 years."

Kid flash pointed out "no one here would be able to build a superweapon form 600 years in the future" but the entire team was thinking the same thing Rip could.

Aqua lad stated "we need to find him"

The sounds of metal working a whistling came from a door at the end of the hall. Complete with a pulsing red light.

The team pulled out there modified gear ready to storm the room as Gideon warned "you are not dealing with captain hunter. You are dealing with someone who has access to all of his knowdlge controlling him. So be careful…. And bring him back safely" Gideon added the last little bit with a touch of concern in her voice

"Don't worry we will get him back" fire storm said before kicking open the door.

Rip stopped whistling clearly surprised. The team rushed for him but rip flipped a switch firing a an odd orange beam which hit firestorm separating Emily and doctor stein who then both collapsed knocked out.

"That's it!" Artemis yelled firing an arrow that rip dodged grabbing his gun and returning fire. Artemis flipped into cover dodging the laser blast as wally took the chance to rush in sticking the curo tech on rip's neck causing him to fall down.

Rocket felt Gideon leave her and return to Rip as soon as the tech was administered she shook her head quietly thinking that they finally got a room before the team rushed to main area to take on savage

Rip's mind:

Rip blinked and then blinked again "wha…."

The Burnett stood in front of him "easy Captain"

Rip gasped "Gideon!... am I dreaming?"

Gideon sighed "in a manner of speaking you're in a coma recovering from some mind control"

Rip gasped "mind control….what did I do!"

Gideon held up her hands "nothing major…..except build an antimatter device for vandal savage" she finished quickly

Rip yelled "I did what!"

Gideon calmed "you didn't finish it and don't worry the team is saving the day"

Rip sat down groaning "because nothing they do has ever gone wrong" he countered his voice dripping with sarcasm

Gideon sat next to him punching his shoulder jokingly "relax everything will be fine"

Rip sighed "yea im sure it will be"

the two sat in comfortable silence before rip asked "so who did you pick"

"Rocket" Gideon answered easily

Rip chuckled "I'm sure Wally was thrilled"

Gideon chuckled the two looked at each other gazing into one another's eye

He felt so thing odd in the back of his mind his eyes asking what was happening

Gideon smiled saying "it appears to be midnight captain"

Rip leaned in closer and gave her a kiss as the bells rang.

Rip groaned as he recovered super boy helping him up he asked "so what did I miss?"

Robin Artemis kid flash and Zatanna all blushed as Artemis answered "wellllllllllll….. You built a superweapon"

Rip nodded "trust me Gideon told me"

The rest of the league begin to awake asking similar questions as the team filled them in on the situation. Hours passed as briefings begin and ended about the incident eventually rip returned to his room asking "Gideon show me the future"

He news article appeared as Gideon said "the future remains unchanged captain"

Rip lay down sighing "only five more years to change that"

Gideon nodded "indeed captain"

Rip begin to doze off as he said "happy new year Gideon"

The ai responded "happy new year rip" before the time master fell asleep


	12. pranks

Young justice 12:

Rip hunter took a sip of his cup of tea he was half studying for his midterms and half talking to Gideon. The other members of the team were also sitting around studying for their future tests with the exception of Aqua Lad who was back in Atlantis.

Wally moaned loudly "im booooooored"

Artemis elbowed him "quiet Baywatch I'm trying to study algebra"

Wally pouted turning his attention to Robin "come on Rob your just as bored as me!?"

Robin looked at him clearly displaying his thoughts on the matter. Wally sat back defeated.

The girls quietly excused themselves sneaking away. Rip and Robin were too busy working and Wally to busy annoying a disinterested super boy to notice.

The girls slipped into Rip's room going straight for the tablet pressing the circle allowing Gideon to appear. The avatar smiled as she said "good evening Artemis"

Artemis smiled "hey Gideon thanks for helping us with this"

Gideon smiled "I'm happy to help in anyway. However I would advise trying to keep Captain Hunter out of your so called prank war"

Rocket laughed "we will do what we can Gideon but he may be a casualty of war"

Gideon smiled "if you do get him involved I can't help you"

Emily laughed "Rip doesn't seem like the prank type"

Gideon narrowed her eyes at the half of firestorm "don't underestimate Captain Hunter"

The girls shrugged before deciding they were going to go through with it anyway.

Rip wrote his answer to 11 question on his English review musing that he has actually met Shakespeare he was interesting man and a terrible card player before the kitchens emergency fire system kicked in covering the room with foam and destroying everyone's homework save for the girls who had quietly exited a minute earlier.

Wally yelped speeding away from the foam robin also managed to dodge it with his ninja skills leaving only rip and super boy covered in foam.

The girls heard the yelps and high fived before they heard the sound of rip cursing loudly and yelling "Gideon Are we under attack?!"

The voice of Gideon responded "no captain however you seem to have been caught in the cross fire of an ongoing prank war between the males and females of the team."

Rip took off his foam covered duster and said "Gideon we will need to discuss some…options in private" he said glaring at the spot where the girls were and just then they realized they made have made a big mistake.

It had been nearly a week since rip had been caught in the cross fire of the prank war. Yet the promised retaliation had not yet come and the entire team was beginning to get paranoid.

Rip had spent the last week choosing his targets and preparing carefully. It brought him back to his younger days Diz loved pulling pranks much to his annoyance. However you watch it enough and you start to learn. Rip chuckled darkly and learn he did.

Cave:

Miss Martian was distracted. Honestly no one could really blame her. Rip had tripped accidently dumping a glass of water onto super boy making his shirt soaking wet and allowing her to see his abs so clearly. So no one could blame her for not paying too much attention to her cooking she followed the recipe just like she always did.

So nothing surprised her more than when the entire team save for Rip took a bit of her food they all started coughing and spiting wally croaked "what did you put in this M'gann!?"

Artemis said "I can't believe you would prank all of us! We trusted you!"

Miss Martian insisted "I just followed the recipe"

Just then everyone noticed Rip let out a chuckle and super boy accused "you didn't touch your food!"

Rip got up from the table casually and replied "no I suppose I didn't"

It wasn't until closer inspection that the team realized Rip had replaced every time sugar is requested to salt and then distracted M'gann so she wouldn't notice.

Zatanna asked "that's it…right?"

The team spent the next few days ready for anything. But with Rip showing no signs of planning something they eventually let their guard down. And when they did Rip found his time to strike.

Zatanna was getting ready for a training session. She was looking forward to using a new spell she had recently learned and to showing off to the team. The training session had been going well but it was time for Zatanna to face Captain Hunter at his insentience. The stood on the floor facing each other Rip raised his fists in a defensive stance that black Canary insisted he learn. The round started and Zatanna was about to cast a spell but she begin to hiccup. Ignoring it she tried again to cast the spell to hiccup again even louder. The team begin to chuckle lightly as Zatanna held her breath for a few seconds thinking that she finally got rid of the hiccups she opened up her mouth intent on casting a spell that would stop laughing only to hiccup the loudest yet. At that everyone lost it laughing even black canary smiled gently. Rip chuckled lightly saying "maybe we should stop this session into you are feeling better?"

Zatanna opened her mouth to protest only to hiccup again much to the laughter and applause of the team. Zatanna then realized she had been pranked.

It was now clear to the team that Rip would not stop until he pranked each and every one of them personally. The paranoia was already starting to set in something Rip used to his advantage living mostly in the Wave rider making plans and choosing his targets. He sat in his office aboard the ship drinking a cup of tea and asked "who do you think should be next?" the blue head of Gideon simply smiled.

Miss Martian spoke nervously "are you sure this is a good idea?"

Wally responded "we have no choice we have to know what he is up to" the rest of the team nodded there agreement as Robin worked

Rocket said "but what if we see something that…you know breaks the universe"

Emily smiled clapping her on the shoulder "relax Gideon will only let us get so far"

Artemis said glumly "if we can even do it" the team was attempting to hack Gideon's internal memory systems and find out Captain Hunters plan and end the prank war.

Gideon to her credit knew exactly what they were doing and processed her options she could lock them out or she could lead them right into the trap Captain Hunter had prepared. She made her choice and allowed them access to a single encrypted file.

Robin yelled "got it!" before pouting "She locked me out"

Connor said "what is it?" the team nodded eagerly. The file however was not prank plans it was something much worse.

Miss Martian said "no! We can't look at it!" but it was to late the file was large and at the top was a newspaper from five years into the future.

Kaldur said "this is…."

Robin finished "why he is here"

The newspaper read _Young justice fails! Atomic dentations In 17 cities,_ the team stared in stunned silence as Artemis read "today Central city, Gotham city and metropolis were hit with Atomic Bombs, the bombs which were apparently stolen from the United States stockpile five years prior had been kept in a warehouse in star city. The young justice team was able to trace the devices to the warehouse but by then it was too late. The bombs had already been moved to several major city centers throughout the world." Artemis took a deep breath visibly shaking "reports are still coming in however the death toll is estimated to be in the range of 250- 500 million dead with more to follow in the radioactive fallout."

Emily raised her hand saying "this is a joke right? One of his pranks?"

Wally said "can we take that chance Millions of people are riding on us!"

M'gann said "remember what he said. That in our attempt to stop it we will cause something worse to happen"

Zatanna said "we could ask him?"

Wally replied "and say what. Hey uhh Rip we tried to hack into Gideon to see your prank plans but the only file we got was your data on the end of the world we want to see if that's legit thanks"

Emily said "wait the weapons go missing soon. Wouldn't he have just stopped them now?"

Rocket said "that could have unknown impacts on the timeline."

Robin scrolled down to see hundreds of notes on the threat projections death tolls and scenario's he said "look at this" it was a scenario marked green for most likely to succeed he begin to read "Simulations require Lethal action against the following people: Bree Goliard, Lex Luther, Andrew Boyd, Lawrence Crock, Slade Wilson, Queen Bee" Robin stopped shocked before skipping the list of names carrying on reading "estimated civilian casualties as a result of plan implantation, 86, simulations of likely causalities show minimal damage to the timeline"

Wally croaked "that's the best case scenario?!"

Kaldur said "we have no choice but to intervene"

The team agreed

Warehouse star city:

Rip sighed saying "Gideon…what did you do?"

The ai blinked saying "I have no idea what you're talking about captain…"

Rip rolled his eyes "what did you tell them"

Gideon smiled "nukes"

Rip shook his head "they are going to be so mad"

Rip went up onto a cat walk overlooking the entrance "I'm going to blame you for this one"

Gideon bulked "I had nothing to do with this fiendish plot"

Rip rolled his eyes "tell them that" a second later the door burst open with the team at the ready.

Wally said "there…are no nukes here" just then balloons fell from the ceiling filled with fire foam soaking the entire team in one go. They all gasped and yelped surprised by the contact.

Just then Rip appeared holding a stack of towels saying "and that's that"

The team stared at him in shock as Wally sputtered "but the nukes?!"

Rip sighed "yea blame Gideon for that one I wanted something less….world changing but Gideon was made at you for trying to hack her"

Emily exhaled "so there wasn't any stolen nuke?"

Rip chuckled "no there were no stolen nukes."

Aqua lad tried "so then why are you here?"

Rip chuckled "spoiler's…." before shaking his head "come on let me help you guys get cleaned up….the prank war is over….il buy you guys a pizza an apology for making you think the world is over"

The team agreed and went out for the meal.

Back in the cave:

Rip entered his room with a sigh taking off his jacket saying "Gideon show me the future"

The ai compiled displaying the familiar newspaper articles Rip nodded changing the menu to show the plan that has been implemented.

The screen changed to display the green option underneath it read " _lethal action required: Jaime Reyes/blue beetle_

Rip took a sip of tea and sighed


	13. Don't mess with time

Young justice 13:

"Gideon show me the future!" Rip Hunter said out of breath as he pressed his hand against his chest trying to stop the bleeding.

The Ai appeared flickering briefly her voice distorted "I'm sorry Captain….There is no data available"

Rip collapsed into the alley slowing feeling himself slip into Unconscious.

8 hours earlier:

Emily Raymond felt the rush of bonding with the doc flow through her as her hair caught fire. She squared off against super boy in a sparring match.

"Remember what we discussed this morning Miss Raymond" Doctor Stein reminded

Emily smiled "don't worry prof we got this!"

Super boy responded "what are you up to?"

Emily smiled clapping her causing her hands to glow as atoms begin to change.

Wally gasped "she is changing the air!"

Super boy asked "she can do that?"

Rip looked unsurprised as he replied "she can manipulate and create matter as she wants."

Robin gasped "is she making kryptonite?!"

Emily laughed saying "yeppers"

Doctor Stein warned "focus Miss Raymond we must maintain our concretion"

Emily frowned focusing "sorry prof"

Super boy charged Emily managed to weaken him slightly with the kryptonite but it was not strong enough he punched her destabilizing the element. She fall down as the voice called super boys victory he smiled "good try" holding out his hand.

Firestorm took it saying "next time I got ya" before Emily and stein separated

Miss Martian entered decreeing "cookies are ready!"

The team began to shuffle out with rocket bringing up the rear she stopped as she heard Gideon's avatar activate she knew she shouldn't listen but curiosity got the better of her.

Gideon begin to explain "captain, using data we obtained from the watch tower and the recent events in Las Vegas I believe we can track Marina."

Rocket gasped but Rip didn't hear her responding "are you sure Gideon!?"

Gideon's face changed to show a map "the wave rider is also detecting temporal energy in the same region that can only be the result of someone using multiphasic transport tech."

Rip frowned "marina's time ship?"

Gideon responded "negative captain the signature Is frankly to small"

Rip sighed "so what is it."

Gideon answered simply "unknown."

Rip sighed "access league crime and historical data…Find out what she is doing in British Columbia…"

Rip then turned around but rocket managed to slip out of sight and rushed to tell the team.

Wally said "he found her!"

Artemis added "and he hasn't told us yet?"

Super boy asked "do you think he even will?"

The team stared at him with a look of surprise Miss Martian pointed out "he has lied to us before…and they were best friends"

Wally retorted "she is also crazy and is trying to destroy the universe…or something…. Wait what is she trying to do"

Kaldur responded "Captain Hunter described it as temporal reversion… But as I recall Marina seems to believe the time masters plan on doing whatever it is."

Artemis added "that sounds bad"

Robin pulled up his screen saying "it is. At this stage in the timeline it is only a theory but apparently if you damage space time enough in just the right ways. It's possible for the timeline to snap like a rubber band. And take you to the first critical moment in history. What that is of course unknown…to us anyway but from there you could influence the events of history. Shape the world even the universe as you see fit and no one would even know, that you did it."

Miss Martian asked "well Marina… or the time masters whoever is trying to do that have time machines what is stopping them?"

Robin sighed "I'm really not the person to ask about this"

Doctor Stein who had been quiet until now simply stated "well we could ask Captain Hunter"

The entire team nodded there agreement to that option before going to try to find him but finding him absent from the rest of the cave. The entered his room pulling out the interface summoning Gideon.

Gideon answered "good morning team"

Wally interrupted "yea good to see you two Gideon, do you know where Rip is?"

Gideon responded "Rip is currently investigating a lead"

Rocket said annoyed "in British Columbia!"

Gideon blinked before answering "team I would advise you not to follow the captain"

Zatanna yelled "why!? I getting tired of you two always hiding things from us! "

The team nodded there agreement all clearly just as angry.

Gideon answered simply "because you will die, Zatanna"

The team stared at Gideon's blunt words Super boy asked "how do we know you're not lying another one of your games!"

Gideon face changed to a newspaper article from the next day simply reading "British Columbia terrorist bombing."

Artemis sneered "ever here the story of the boy who cried wolf Gideon?"

Gideon answered "I do know the story Artemis, and I'm telling you if you go there you will cause the deaths of 27 people excluding yourselves and captain hunter."

Robin asked simply "tell us what rip is doing and we might back off"

Gideon blinked before answering "classified"

Emily yelled "I'm getting so sick of running into nothing but walls with both of you!" stein gently touched her shoulder to calm her down

Kaldur replied simply "you must tell us Gideon"

The AI simply responded "some burdens are not yours to bare Kaldurrum," she then simply shut down the interface

Super boy punched the wall angry "damn that AI we need to find that snake!"

Wally replied "easy there Con don't you think you may be over reacting slightly"

Super boy whipped around "all he has done since he got here has been to lie to all of us. For the good of the timeline he says well how do we know we even have the same ideas of good as he does!"

M'gann reached to calm him down but Artemis responded "he's right what do we know about the guy for sure? Hell his name isn't even Rip Hunter remember what marina called him!"

Kaldur finished sadly "Michael… His name is Michael"

Emily responded "so were in agreement were going after him?"

The team all nodded as Aqua lad said "bring the bioship around"

Vancouver Island 2 hours later:

The team found Rip with surprising ease apparently a British guy in a duster stands out pretty well. He was in a shipping yard filled with shady looking people Rip had managed to enter without issue and super boy and firestorm didn't feel like sneaking around.

Super boy clenched his fists "let's do this I'm tired of sneaking around"

He then jumped at the guards on the perimeter before the team could stop him.

With no other choice the charged in after him.

Rip hunter ducked to cover pulling out his gun saying "bloody hell! Gideon what was that!?"

Gideon responded "it appears to be super boy and the rest of the team attacking the region"

Rip yelled "what!?" before sighing "monitor their positions if they get close let me know"

As if one cue the wall on the other side of the warehouse where rip was hiding exploded the team rushed inside as the time pirates rushed to meet them.

Rip took his chance to sneak to the nearby van where the glowing device is waiting he walked forward getting ready to diffuse the device.

However the teams raging battle caused another explosion throwing rip from the van he hit the ground hard just as the van took off out of the building.

Rip blinked he stood up and begin to run after the escaping van Gideon commented "captain you have been injured"

Rip replied "what do you mean"

Gideon replied "a 6 inch piece of steel is currently sticking out of the chest"

Rip glanced down and noticed that she was correct as she pointed out "you are also experiencing blood loss captain"

Rip begin to see spots responding "can't worry about that now…that thing goes off and no more earth"

Rip kept moving as he saw the speeding van but he stumbled as the van parked across the street from him he mumbled "Gideon show me the future"

The ai responded sadly "I'm sorry captain… there is no data available"

Rip passed out as the team approached Miss Martian gasped "oh my god" staring at rip covered in blood.

Robin said "the van from the warehouse!"

Wally said "wait we need Rip! Unless one of you guys know how to disarm some weird future weapon!"

Artemis replied "wake Rip up!"  
Gideon appeared clearly angry "captain hunter is currently out cold due to blood loss… no thinks to any of you

Rocket said "ok you walk us through it then!"

Gideon was about to explain in detail exactly why that wouldn't work when a voice said "oh dear lord Michael!"

The team whipped around to see marina standing there in shock they all raised there weapons but Marina scoffed "you hero's never could understand these types of situation's"

Zatanna asked "what situation exactly"

Marina rolled her eyes "get rid of deadly world ending bomb first explanation's later" she turned to the ai "Gideon bring the wave rider around please Michael is hurt"

Gideon replied "acknowdlged Marina"

She gestured forward sending the team to follow her towards the van. The time pirates saw them and begin to fire. Marina cursed returning fire. Super boy rushed forward jumping into combat. The time pirate saw him and fired a rocket. Super boy dodged. The rocket kept going hitting a nearby apartment building causing it to collapse.

Marina dodged fire tearing open the back of the van. Beginning to defuse the bomb. The team kept fighting the time pirates eventually finishing them Marina pulled away a small piece pocketing it as the bomb stopped glowing.

"Gideon?" she asked coldly.

The AI answered through the teams radio's "the captain is aboard in the med bay" her tone was cold.

Marina stared at the team who shifted awkwardly before bluntly asking "what training do you all have?"

Aqua man answered "the justice league trained us for every circumstance"

Marina pitched over laughing "what is this is a joke. You think the justice league taught you well enough to mess with forces you don't understand! Those guys don't even understand themselves none the less temporal Alternations."

Wally was indigent "well the flash…"

Marina interrupted "broke the entire universe….twice! Trying to change the timeline, please"

The wave rider descended to pick up the team Marina laughed "oh Gideon is going to give you lot an ear full" she then calmly opened up her umbrella and disappeared.

The team let what marina said soak in before Zatanna said "we should check on the Captain"

The team entered the wave rider and headed for the med bay only to find the door locked Gideon appeared from a nearby node staring at the team angrily saying simply "read"

Her face changed to a newspaper from tomorrow which read "27 dead due to apartment gas leak"

Kaldur started "gideion…"

The ai appeared again interrupting saying "No! You don't get to talk! I just covered up multiple deaths. And If the timeline didn't need you Morons I would not have bothered. But know if it isn't for you lot…well let's just say the captain will be very mad if I let you all go to prison"

The team shifted as Gideon ranted "you are messing with forces you have no idea how to operate but no your big damn hero's running saving the world causing worse trouble then you're solving. So give one good reason why I should not take Rip leave and not come back until the threat is on your doorstep!?"

The team stayed silent as Gideon huffed "arrogance it's disgusting"

Gideon blinked before the door slid open revealing rip "he wants to see you but if you hurt him I will eject you all from the air lock"

The team gently entered as Rip muttered in return of what Gideon said "not their fault"

Gideon narrowed her eyes clearly protective of her captain as rip muttered "deserve to know"

The time master was in great pain fading in and out of awareness before muttering out "the reach is coming"

Gideon drugged Rip back out before saying simply "I suggest you all take stock of exactly what your intentions are before you do something else with no knowledge of the consequence's"

The team was dead silent as the wave rider took them back to the cave.


End file.
